Pour l'éternité
by Skippy1701
Summary: Je suis Lexa Grimm et aujourd'hui et le jour ou je devient un chasseur de monstres. Je suis Clarke Van Helsing, enchantée Lexa. Clexa !


**Pour l'éternité**

 **POV Lexa**

Je m'appelle Lexa Grimm et je suis une chasseuse de monstres car, oui, ils existent. Les contes n'en sont pas toujours et j'en suis la preuve vivante. À notre majorité on devient un chasseur, qu'on le veuille ou non. Ma famille en entier connaît la chanson, pour mes 21 ans tout le monde est là. Il y a aussi d'autres familles, comme les Van Helsing, les Green ou encore les Blade. Chacun a une spécialité, pour les Grimms se sont les monstres, loup garou et j'en passe. Pour les Van Helsing se sont les Vampires, pour les Blade les monstres. Et enfin les Green sont des sorciers, il y a d'autres clans mais se sont les plus importants et puissants. Je suis un peu nerveuse de prononcer mon serment devant tout le monde.

Anya : Salut petite sœur, nerveuse ?

Lexa : Un peu, oui. Je ne pensais pas que papa et maman inviterait autant de monde.

Anya : Ils ont fait pareil pour Lincoln et moi, tu sais que dans notre famille la majorité ça se fête.

Lexa : J'espère que je serais à la hauteur, même si papa nous entraine depuis enfant, je ne veux décevoir personne.

Costia : Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, tout ira bien, tu seras parfaite.

Lexa : Merci bébé.

Lincoln : Tu es prête petite sœur, ça va être à toi ?

Lexa : (Souffle) Ok, je suis prête, on peut y aller.

Gustus : Bonjour à tous, famille est amis. Aujourd'hui mon troisième enfant, Alexandria, Jane Grimm va prêter serment. À genou ma fille et récite ton serment.

Lexa : Oui père. **En plein jour ou dans la nuit noire, nul mal n'échappe à mon regard. Que ceux qui devant le mal se prosternent, craignent la lumière des Grimm.** (Note auteur : Oui j'ai emprunté le serment des Green Lantern, j'avoue)

(Applaudissements)

Gustus : Bienvenue mon enfant, puisse le courage et l'honneur guider tes pas. Voici ton arme, prends-en soin. La lame est d'argent pur et a été trempée dans l'eau bénite, nul monstre ne résistera à ton Katana.

Je suis ravie du choix de mon père, il est aussi beau que celui d'Anya. Je me relève et mon père puis le reste de ma famille m'embrasse.

Echo : Il était temps que tu arrives cousine, tu vas voire on va bien s'amuser.

Je regarde ma cousine en soupirant mais je souris, Echo est comme ça, on ne la changera pas. Les Van Helsing s'approchent et je reste près de mes parents pour les saluer.

Jack : Gustus, Becca c'est une belle cérémonie, Alexandria je te félicite.

Clarke : Elle préfère Lexa papa.

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est vrai, merci Monsieur.

Je regarde Clarke en souriant, nos familles se connaissent depuis des années mais pourtant nous ne parlons jamais ensemble. Elle ressemble à un Ange cette fille, avec ses boucles blondes.

Abby : En tout cas si tu es aussi brillante que tes parents il n'y a rien à craindre du côté des monstres pour un moment.

Jack : Oui, tant mieux, on a assez à faire avec les Vampires en ce moment.

Lexa : Je ferai de mon mieux, je vous remercie d'être venus mais je dois rejoindre ma fiancée si vous le permettez.

Abby : Bien sûr, j'espère que nous te verrons à la cérémonie de Clarke le mois prochain, elle fête également sa majorité.

Je regarde Clarke qui me sourit timidement et j'acquiesce avant de rejoindre Costia qui m'attend avec nos amis. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Clarke avait des yeux magnifiques. Costia m'embrasse et j'oublie Clarke pour profiter de ce moment.

 **Un mois plus tard...**

Echo : Anya, on est vraiment obligés de tous y aller ?

Anya : Cesse de ronchonner, tu sais très bien que c'est notre devoir. De plus, toute leur famille a été présente pour chacun de nous, c'est la moindre des choses.

Lexa : Je ne suis jamais venue chez les Van Helsing, c'est beau.

Anya : Oui, généralement ils ne font pas les cérémonies chez eux, mais Clarke, c'est un peu leur Princesse.

Atom : Et Raven ?

Lincoln : Raven n'est pas vraiment une Van Helsing, Jack l'a adoptée.

Lexa : Je l'ignorai, elles ont l'air d'être proches.

Anya : Abby était promise à un Green à l'origine, venant d'une grande famille de sorciers également. Mais il a été tué en mission. Trois mois plus tard elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte et elle à rencontré Jack.

Echo : Il l'a élevé comme sa fille, c'est généreux de sa part.

Raider : Jack est quelqu'un de bien, ses parents par contre.

Becca : Allons Raider, c'est du passé.

Bon vous devez être perdus là, donc petite présentation de ma famille. Mon père Gustus est le chef du clan, ma mère Becca l'aide et le conseil. Ensemble ils ont eu quatre enfants. Anya 25 ans, Lincoln 23 ans, Moi qui vient de fêter mes 21 ans et Aden qui a 18 ans. Raider est mon oncle, il a deux enfant Echo 22 ans et Atom 18 ans. Il y a d'autres branches éloignées de Grimm mais je ne les connais pas et ils ne sont pas très actifs. La mère d'Echo et d'Atom est morte il y a longtemps, j'étais très jeune mais assez pour comprendre que notre monde est plus que dangereux.

Anya : On arrive, et bien ils ont fait les choses en grand.

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven : Respire Clarke, je sais que tout ira bien.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais, j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir.

Raven : Tu sais que mon serment était plus symbolique, je ne suis pas vraiment une Van Helsing mais une Green.

Clarke : Ne dis pas ça, si tu n'étais pas une Van Helsing comme tu le dis, jamais le conseil ne t'aurait acceptée.

Raven : Excuses-moi, tu s raison.

Clarke : Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Tu préférerais être avec les Green et apprendre la Magie ?

Raven : Non Clarke, puis maman m'apprend tout ce que je veux savoir. Papa m'entraine, ma place est ici.

Clarke : (Soulage) Bien, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Raven : Tu n'auras jamais à le découvrir, je serais toujours là pour toi, petite sœur.

Octavia : Eh cousine, tu es magnifique ! Prête ?

Clarke : Oui, tout le monde est là ?

Bellamy : Oui, il ne manque plus que toi.

Pour s'y retrouver petit récapitulatif de ma famille. Mon père Jack est le chef, ma mère Abby le second. Je suis l'héritière légitime des Van Helsing étant donné que Raven n'est pas la fille biologique de mon père. Ensuite il y a Marcus, mon oncle et sa femme, Aurora qui ont deux enfants. Bellamy 25 ans et Octavia 20 ans. Raven a 23 ans, il y a d'autres membres éloignés de ma famille mais je ne les connais pas vraiment.

Roan : Whouu bébé tu es canon, il va falloir que je reste près de toi toute la soirée pour te surveiller.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu sais bien, qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime.

Je traverse la salle et ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Lexa et sa famille, j'ai toujours admiré les Grimm. Même si ma famille combat essentiellement des vampires il arrive qu'on rencontre des loups garou et autres et ils ne sont vraiment pas faciles à tuer. En plus j'aimerais vraiment la connaître un peu plus, mais je suis timide et n'ose jamais l'aborder.

Raven : Tu peux commencer par bonsoir, c'est un bon début.

Clarke : Ne lis pas mes pensées Raven, sinon je te mords.

Raven : (Rire) Je vais rejoindre Finn, tu seras parfaite.

Roan est Finn son nos copains depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, ils ne font pas partie de ce monde, ou une branche éloignée mais on s'en fiche.

Jack : Bienvenue, chère famille et amis. L'heure est venue pour ma fille Clarke, d'embrasser sa destinée et de devenir une chasseuse. À genoux mon enfant et récites ton serment.

Clarke : Oui père. **Rouge comme notre sang. Vous, ennemis de notre famille, tremblez. Craignez notre courroux, car même si le désespoir est là, les Helsing se relèveront, pour qu'à nouveau brûle l'espoir.**

(Applaudissements)

Jack : Ma fille je t'offre ces pistolets, les balles sont d'argent, de bois et d'eau bénite.

Clarke : Merci Père, ils sont magnifiques.

Il me serre dans ses bras et ma famille m'entoure, Roan m'embrasse et je souris. Plus tard dans la soirée je croise Lexa et me décide à aller lui parler.

Clarke : Je te fais visiter ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Avec plaisir, tu as une maison magnifique.

Clarke : Merci, la votre est jolie aussi.

Lexa : Alors en dehors de cette vie, tu fais quoi ?

Clarke : Je suis en médecine, je suis les traces de ma mère. Et toi ?

Lexa : Police, je suis les traces de mon père. Pratiquement toute ma famille est dans les forces de l'ordre.

Clarke : Bellamy est policier aussi, tu as dû le croiser.

Lexa : Oui, il vient de passer inspecteur, à son âge c'est assez impressionnant.

Clarke : Oui, tu n'as plus qu'à battre son record.

Lexa : Je m'y emploie, c'est vrai que tu as des pouvoirs magique aussi ?

Clarke : C'est vrai que tu te transformes en loup ?

(Rires)

Lexa : Oui c'est vrai, toute ma famille peu le faire.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas douloureux ?

Lexa : Tu veux voire ?

Clarke : Sérieusement, tu peux me montrer ?

Lexa : Regarde et prend en de la graine Helsing.

Clarke : (Amusée) Je ne te lâche pas des yeux Grimm.

Persuadée qu'elle me fait marcher je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer de trois pas quand je vois une magnifique louve grise se tenir devant moi.

Clarke : Mince, tu es magnifique, enfin pas que tu ne l'est pas d'habitude mais là, whaou.

Lexa s'avance et je pose ma main doucement sur son pelage doux, je la sens trembler et elle se transforme à nouveau.

Clarke : Je fais un peu de magie, mais je suis moins douée que Raven. Mais je peux faire ça, apparemment j'ai une affinité avec les éléments.

Je bouge les mains et apparaît un flocon de neige que j'enferme dans une goute de pluie. Lexa me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux et je souris, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je lui attrape la main et dépose la goutte, elle me sourit et on rejoint les invités.

Lexa : J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se reparler bientôt, c'était vraiment sympa.

Clarke : Je l'espère aussi, et merci à toi et ta famille d'être venus.

Lexa : C'est normal.

 **Un mois plus tard...**

 **POV Lexa :**

Costia : Bébé, ça te dit qu'on aille à ce concert en plein air ce soir ?

Lexa : Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde y sera, après tout c'est la fête de Polis.

Costia : Super, tu passes me prendre ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, on n'a qu'à manger sur place, ça sera sympa.

Costia : J'inviterai des amis, tu devrais en faire de même.

Lexa : Bonne idée.

Elle m'embrasse et file me laissant avec le sourire, je me saisis de mon téléphone et appelle Clarke. Depuis la soirée de son anniversaire on parle souvent au téléphone ou par message mais là ce serait l'occasion de se voire.

Clarke : Salut Grimm, je te manque déjà ?

Lexa : Très drôle Helsing, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Clarke : Je serais à la fête avec mon copain et des amis.

Lexa : On pourrait s'y retrouver, comme ça je te présenterai Costia.

Clarke : Super idée, 20h ça te va ?

Lexa : Parfait, au Grounder ça te dit ?

Clarke : Yess, j'adore ce restaurant, alors à ce soir.

Lexa : A ce soir.

Depuis mon anniversaire je n'ai presque pas eu de repos, alors je vais profiter à fond de ce week-end.

Aden : Je peux venir aussi ?

Lexa : Bien sûr petit frère, mais tu ne devais pas voir Monroe ?

Aden : On se retrouve là bas, Linc et Anya y sont déjà.

Lexa : Ok, y a plus qu'à se préparer alors.

Après avoir récupéré Costia et Monroe on retrouve Clarke et les autres, on s'installe et on commence à parler joyeusement.

Raven : La vache y a encore plus de monde que l'année dernière.

Jasper : Il est temps de sortir un petit tour de Magie.

Devant mes yeux ébahis, Jasper fait apparaître des pintes de bières et Raven lève les yeux au ciel. Ces sorciers ! Jamais sérieux deux secondes. Les Green sont la famille de sorciers la plus puissante sur Polis, en tant que Grimm j'ai déjà dû combattre la magie et c'est une chose que je n'aime pas particulièrement. Mais je dois avouer que c'est pratique et beau quand c'est Clarke qui utilise ses pouvoirs.

Wells : Jasper, si ta mère te voit elle va te tuer.

Jasper : Tu garderas le secret cousin, pour le bien de notre soif.

(Rires)

Lexa : Vous avez tous une spécialité comme Clarke ?

Raven : Plus ou moins, pour Jasper c'est définitivement l'alcool.

Jasper : Tu oublies la bouffe, très important ça aussi.

Une nouvelle fois il fait apparaître toutes sortes d'assiettes devant nous et Monty lui met une claque derrière la tête.

Raven : Je te jure, heureusement que les simples mortels sont trop occupés pour voir ça.

Wells : Pour répondre à ta question on à tous des dons propres, Jasper peut déplacer ce qu'il souhaite juste en l'imaginant. Clarke peut contrôler les éléments, Raven peut lire et contrôler les esprits, Monty peut transformer tout ce qu'il touche en ce qu'il veut. Et moi je suis un sorcier du feu, bien-sûr on peut faire d'autres trucs mais c'est notre don le plus puissant.

Aden : C'est cool, j'aurais adoré contrôler le Feu.

Raven : Se transformer en loup, c'est bien plus cool.

Costia : Je me sens affreusement normale d'un coup.

Roan : Ne t'en fais pas on s'y fait, pas vrai Finn ?

Finn : Oui, mais j'avoue que je suis jalouse de leur capacités physiques.

Lexa : Moi j'envie votre normalité.

Clarke : On est tous dans ce cas.

Monroe : Harper, salut.

Je tourne la tête et vois une partit des Blade. La troisième famille la plus puissante en termes de chasseurs. Il y a Nylah, John, Harper et Nathan.

Nylah : Bonsoir, on peut ce joindre à vous.

Lexa : Bien sûr, Monty un peu d'aide pour allonger la table ?

Monty : Oui merci.

La table s'allonge et tout le monde se présente. Luna est la fiancée de Nylah, elle a l'air bien sympa. Emori la fiancée de John, Bryan le fiancé de Nathan. Il n'y a qu'Harper qui est seule, mais ça ne semble pas la gêner vu qu'elle parle avec Monroe et Gina la fiancée de Bellamy. Le repas se passe super bien, on devrait faire ça plus souvent.

Clarke : On va au concert ça vous dit ?

Tout le monde approuve et on retrouve nos familles pour le concert et le feu d'artifice. Quand soudain je vois ma sœur tourner la tête, suivie de près par tout mon clan. Notre audition est nettement meilleure grâce à notre loup.

Clarke : Vampires, il y au moins dix milles personnes, il faut les arrêter et vite.

Lexa : Il y a des loups garou avec eux.

Anya : Aden vas chercher papa.

Bellamy : Octavia vas cherche papa et Oncle Jack.

Lexa : Il faut faire évacuer la fête vite et protéger ceux qui ne sont pas de nos familles.

Clarke : On ne peut pas les faire évacuer sans créer de panique.

Anya : Ils arrivent, on n'a pas le temps de toute façon.

Lexa : Bébé va au Grounder et restes-y.

Jasper : Je vais avec eux, je les protégerai.

Atom : J'y vais aussi.

Clarke : Super, merci.

Nylah : On devrait se séparer, vous en pensez quoi ?

Lincoln : Bonne idée. Un membre de chaque famille dans chaque équipe, comme ça on sera préparés à tout.

Je me retrouve donc avec Clarke, Monty et Nylah quand l'enfer se déchaine. Heureusement on est toujours armés, sinon on n'aurait pas fait long feu. Des dizaines de loups garou sont présent et déjà un c'est dur de le tuer.

Lexa : Je m'occupe des loups garou avec Monty et vous des Vampires, ça vous va ?

Clarke : Ok.

Dos à dos on tire, bien que nous soyons terriblement efficaces le nombre d'ennemis ne faiblit pas et une violente douleur m'arrache le cœur et me fait tomber à genoux.

Clarke : Lex, qu'est-ce qui a ?

Anya, non...j'entends mon frère hurler à la mort et je me transforme folle de rage. Du coin de l'œil je vois Clarke utiliser la magie et balayer plusieurs vampires. Nylah enchaine les tirs avec son arc, jamais elle ne manque sa cible. Et Monty manipule l'électricité on dirait quand il tombe lui aussi à genoux, suivi de près par Clarke. On est tous reliés dans ma famille grâce au loup, mais on dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls. On court rejoindre une autre zone de combat quand mon père arrive avec Aden, son regard est dur et il se transforme pour nous aider.

 **POV Clarke :**

J'ai perdu Monty et Lexa de vue, je combats avec Nylah quand mon père, Octavia et Bellamy arrivent. J'ai reconnu certain Seigneurs vampires, je me demande ce qui se passe.

Jack : C'est une rébellion, et nous sommes justes au milieu.

En effet je vois des vampires se combattre mais aussi des loups garou. Une douleur me traverse le cœur et je tourne la tête vers l'endroit ou est sensé se trouver Raven.

Jack : Clarke attention !

Il me pousse et je vois Emerson, un seigneur Vampire lui enfoncer ses crocs dans le cou et sourire.

Emerson : Le sang des Helsing et toujours aussi bon, à ton tour Princesse.

Sauf qu'il ne peut pas m'approcher, voyant mon père inanimé par terre ma fait perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs et les éléments se déchainent autour de moi. Une tempête se lève le propulsant au loin et détruisant tout sur son passage.

Octavia : Clarke, arrête.

Monty : Elle ne t'entend pas, la Magie a pris le dessus.

Bellamy : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Monty : Rien, si on approche on mourra vue la puissance de ses pouvoirs.

Nylah : Explique-nous ?

Monty : La magie puise dans nos forces, elle est entrain de se vider complètement. Personne ne revient quand il arrive à ce point, croyez moi j'en suis désolé. Car elle vient s'en doute de tous nous sauver.

J'entends tout ce qu'ils disent mais comme l'a dit Monty je ne peux pas m'arrêter, je revois le cops de mon père et commence à perdre connaissance.

Lexa : CLARKE ! Regardes-moi Princesse, tu dois arrêter ou tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un ou les civils, regardes-moi, je sais que tu peux revenir, regardes-moi.

J'obéis et malgré la terrible tempête que j'ai levée Lexa s'avance et pose ses mains sur moi avant de m'enfermer dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux et je sens la magie partir doucement de mon corps.

Lexa : C'est bien Princesse, je suis là, continue.

Toujours dans ses bras le vent s'arrête complètement et si Lexa ne m'avait pas soutenue je me serais effondrée.

Octavia : Clarke, tu m'entends ?

Octavia et Bellamy sont près de moi, ainsi que Nylah et Monty mais tout ce que je vois c'est le corps de mon père.

Bellamy : (Larmes) Oncle Jack, non.

Abby : (Pleurs) Jack, par tous les dieux.

Clarke : Les civils ?

Nylah : On ne sait rien, on devrait y aller, tu peux marcher ?

Lexa : Je te tiens, doucement.

Je me relève et regarde Lexa qui semble aussi brisée que moi, je vois son frère plus loin pleurer sur le corps de leur père et je pose ma main sur sa joue.

Clarke : On les vengera, merci de m'avoir ramenée.

Lexa : Quand tu veux.

Malheureusement pour nous les épreuves ne sont pas terminées, quand on arrive au Grounder c'est pour voire un massacre. La dernière chose que je vois avant de m'effondrer c'est le corps de Roan et puis le noir.

 **Cinq ans plus tard...**

Cinq ans que la tragédie c'est produite, cinq ans de guerre. Les quatre familles se sont associées pour trouver les responsables, et depuis la traque à continué. Les responsables sont Nia et sa fille chef des loups garou, responsable du massacre du Grounder. Pike, Emerson, Cage et Allie Seigneurs Vampires. Depuis cinq ans on les traque, si bien qu'ils sont obligés de rester cachés, mais ce soir on a enfin découvert où se cachent Nia et sa meute et on se prépare à la bataille. J'écoute d'une oreille ce que dit le conseil, je regarde Lexa. On a tous perdu quelqu'un de cher ce jour là, la liste des victimes est trop longue. Chez les Grimm il y a eu Gustus, Anya, Atom et Costia. Chez les Blade il y a eu Bryan, Luna et Emori. Chez les Green il y a eu Jasper, et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. Et dans ma famille il y a eu mon père, Aurora, Illan, le copain d'Octavia, Gina, la fiancée de Bellamy, Finn et Roan. Raven a été grièvement blessée, il a fallut tout le talent magique et médical de ma mère pour la remettre sur pieds, mais elle est brisée comme nous tous. Savoir qu'on va enfin venger nos proches nous plonge dans un silence parfait, on écoute le conseil.

 **POV Lexa :**

Cinq ans que je rêve de cette revanche, ce soir elle sera en partie accomplie, j'anéantirai jusqu'au dernier loup garou de cette meute. J'écoute le conseil et regarde Clarke, depuis cinq ans on ne s'est vues que pour travailler, elle comme moi brisées par nos pertes. Le conseil est représenté pour sa famille par son Oncle Marcus, devenu chef de son clan et sa mère Abby. Mon clan est représenté par ma mère et mon oncle Raider. Celui des Blade est représenté par Jackson et Indra. Quand aux Green ils sont représentés par Hannah la mère de Monty mais aussi Jaha le père de Wells. Tous on perdu quelqu'un ce jour là, leur moitié et tous ne veulent qu'une chose, justice.

Echo : Ils parlent trop, j'ai envie de découper du loup garou.

Lexa : Moi aussi, mais on doit attendre les instructions.

Echo : J'espère trouver cette salope d'Ontari, d'après les témoins c'est elle qui a tué Atom.

Lexa : Et moi Nia, c'est elle qui a tué Costia, mais aussi Jasper et Anya.

Lincoln : Que le meilleure gagne alors, car j'ai bien l'intention de les tuer en premier.

Mon frère a changé depuis cette nuit, il se reproche la mort de notre sœur et moi celle de notre père. Quant à Aden j'ai l'impression que ça fait cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire réellement.

Lexa : Papa et Anya n'auraient pas voulu tout ça, on ne vit que pour se venger Linc.

Lincoln : Je sais, mais je ne pense qu'a ça depuis cinq ans. Peut-être que ce soir, nous apportera un peu de paix.

Echo : J'ai l'impression que notre famille est brisée à jamais.

Lexa : Alors à nous de recoller les morceaux Echo, pour eux.

Clarke me regarde en souriant, un vrai sourire, est-ce qu'elle m'a entendue ?

Clarke : (Pensée) Raven m'a appris mais tu es la première sûr qui ça fonctionne avec elle.

Lexa : (Pensée) Mince, tu lis toute mes pensées ?

Clarke : Non.

Elle s'assoit près de moi, suivie par Bellamy qui ne la lâche plus d'une semelle depuis ce fameux soir.

Lexa : Tu t'entraines depuis longtemps ?

Clarke : Trois ans, ça ne marche qu'avec Raven d'habitude et Bellamy et Octavia parfois.

Lexa : C'est étrange, tant que tu ne m'obliges pas à faire des choses bizarres ça ne me dérange pas.

Clarke : Jamais je ne t'obligerais à quoi que se soit Lexa, de plus ton esprit est bien trop fort pour être contrôlé.

Bellamy : Elle a pu rentrer dans ta tête car tu étais déconcentrée, Raven à l'habitude de te traiter de tête de ciment car il est impossible de lire en toi.

Lexa : Charmant.

Clarke : Du coup tu es un défi intéressant à relever.

Lexa : Je suppose que nous avons tous progressé ces cinq dernières années.

Clarke : Il le fallait pour les arrêter, je suis sûre que ton entrainement a porté ses fruits aussi.

Echo : Mon corps couvert de bleus en est la preuve Blondie.

Bellamy : Tu chipotes, je ne vois rien.

Je souris en les voyant ce chamailler à nouveau, il n'y a que eux pour ne pas voire qu'ils se plaisent. Octavia parle avec mes frères, cette tragédie aura eu le mérite de nous rapprocher, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus de clan.

Clarke : Octavia nous a surnommés le Wonkru, je trouve ça cool.

Lexa : Moi aussi, dis-moi tu ne crois pas que Linc et O ?

Clarke : Si, comme Bellamy et Echo ou mon oncle et ma mère, mais personne n'ose trahir la mémoire de nos disparus.

Lexa : Tu en penses quoi ?

Clarke : Je pense que s'ils ont une chance d'être heureux à nouveau ils devraient la saisir.

Lexa : Je suis d'accord, tu crois qu'on devrait s'en mêler ?

Clarke : Tu as une idée ?

Lexa : Pas encore mais je vais y penser, et toi tu n'a personne en vue ?

Clarke : Je n'y ai pas fait attention, et toi ?

Lexa : Pareil, je crois qu'on est pire qu'eux en fait.

Clarke : (Rire) Possible, ils on finit regarde.

Marcus : Tout a été décidé, veuillez vous diriger vers vos chefs qui vous expliquerons le plan.

Becca : N'oubliez pas qu'il nous faut un maximum de prisonniers, de préférence Ontari. Nia vous avez ordre de la tuer à vue, restez avec votre équipe et que Dieu vous garde.

Je souris à Clarke et me dirige vers Lincoln, c'est lui mon chef. Raider nous rejoint et nous explique le plan en détail et qui fait partie de notre équipe.

Raider : Donc Lincoln dans ton groupe tu as Lexa, Echo, Aden. Nathan, Bellamy, Octavia et Clarke.

Nathan : Salut.

Clarke : Il semblerait que le conseil pense que nous formons une bonne équipe.

Lexa : Tu crois ça ? (Sourire)

Lincoln : Bien, pour plus de facilité et de rapidité vous monterez sur notre dos. Aden tu porte Nathan, Echo Bellamy, Lexa Clarke, je m'occupe d'Octavia.

Raider : Soyez prudents surtout, ils nous attendent depuis cinq ans.

Lexa : Nous aussi.

Une fois dehors on est rejoint par Raven qui plane au dessus du sol, c'est nouveau ça.

Raven : Je vous accompagne, je vous indiquerez où se trouve Nia c'est votre cible numéro une.

Lexa : Tu voles maintenant ?

Raven : Jalouse ?

Lexa : Carrément, Clarke m'attrape par la main et je décolle du sol.

Clarke : C'est moi qui la fais planer, je crois qu'on nous attend.

Sa main m'a provoqué une décharge électrique dans tout le corps et je me transforme rapidement.

Lexa : (Pensée) Accroches-toi Princesse, ça ira pour Raven, elle pourra suivre notre rythme ?

Clarke : (Pensée) Ton oncle va la porter, elle voulait juste frimer un peu.

Lexa : (Pensée et rire) C'est réussit, mais tu m'impressionne bien plus Princesse.

Clarke : Quand tu es en loup j'entends toute tes pensées c'est cool.

Je grogne et la course commence, Clarke s'accroche et même si je ne la vois pas je sais qu'elle sourit. En cinq ans c'est arrivé plus d'une fois que je la porte et à chaque fois elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux à la fin.

Clarke : On reste ensemble d'accord ?

Lexa : (Pensée) Bien sûr Princesse, on est une équipe.

Clarke : (Murmure) Je te protégerai.

Elle a à peine murmuré, mais j'ai de très bonnes oreilles. J'ai de la chance d'avoir une telle amie près de moi, je te protégerai aussi Clarke, toujours. Je la sens serrer un peu plus ses mains autour de mes poils et je sais qu'elle m'a entendu.

Clarke : C'est ici, Rav ?

Raven : Deux minutes, je la cherche.

Bellamy : Qui est chargé de la capture d'Ontari ?

Raider : Le groupe de Nylah.

Raven : La grotte, mais il y a une centaine de loup garou à passer d'abord.

Lexa : On ne peut pas foncer dans le tas, il nous faut une diversion.

Clarke : Je peux faire ça avec Raven, mais il faut au moins une personne qui reste pour nous protéger car ensuite on va être assez faibles.

Bellamy : Je vous protégerai.

Echo : Moi aussi.

Je lui ai promis de rester avec elle mais, Clarke sentant mon hésitation passe sa main dans ma fourrure en me souriant.

Clarke : Ne meures pas Heda.

Elle m'embrasse la truffe et si j'étais humaine je pense que j'aurais viré rouge tomate. C'est quoi ça Heda ?

Raider : Chez les Helsing c'est le terme employé pour Commandante, le plus haut grade chez eux.

Je tourne la tête et voit Clarke et Raven s'élever dans les airs, elles ont entrain de créer une tornade de feu, bon sang.

Echo : Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais énerver ta copine, cousine.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle s'élance pour les protéger d'une bande de loup garou. Voyant le passage se libérer on s'élance avec le reste de l'équipe. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser, mes yeux repèrent Nia et j'oublie Clarke. Je me transforme à nouveau et tire mes deux Katana le regard noir.

Nia : Je croyais avoir brisé sa lame en même temps que sa gorge.

Lexa : Tu vas mourir ce soir Nia, pour Anya, Costia, Jasper et tout ceux que tu as tué. Je m'élance, Lincoln et Aden me dégagent le passage, Nathan pulvérise tous loups garou qui s'approchent de lui et d'Aden. Grâce à son pistolet rempli de balles d'argent. Octavia fait des ravages avec son arme également. Mon oncle arrache tout ce qui passe à porter de ses crocs et j'atteins enfin Nia. Le combat fait rage entre nous depuis dix bonnes minutes quand j'arrive à lui enfoncer le Katana d'Anya dans l'épaule la faisant hurler de douleur.

Nia : D'autres viendrons, nous n'arrêterons pas tant que les Grimm ne seront pas tous morts.

Lexa : Ton combat est terminé Nia.

D'un mouvement ultra rapide je lui tranche la tête et mon cœur se compresse d'un coup, Ma famille va bien, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Octavia : Lexa, Clarke est touchée.

Non ! Sans même réfléchir je me mets à courir, non pas elle ! Jamais je n'aurais dû la laisser, j'ai préféré ma vengeance à sa sécurité, je suis impardonnable.

 **POV Clarke :**

Grâce à Wells notre tornade de feu a fait des ravages dans les rangs ennemis mais on ne peut la maintenir indéfiniment. Je laisse la magie quitter mon corps et on prend une posture de combat.

Wells : Tu es une sacrée sorcière Clarke, et toi aussi Raven.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas mal non plus, on aurait tenu deux fois moins de temps sans ton aide.

Bellamy : Echo, y en a trois de ton côté, tu gères ?

Echos : Sans soucis beau brun, admire l'artiste.

On combat durant plusieurs minutes quand je vois la flèche arriver sur Raven, n'ayant plus de magie je la pousse de la trajectoire. Sauf que ce n'est pas la seul flèche et je ressens une douleur horrible me traverser tout le corps.

Wells : CLARKE ! Bellamy elle est blessée.

Raven me rattrape avant que je ne touche le sol et enlève la flèche de mon épaule.

Raven : Bellamy, Echo, on a un souci, la flèche est empoisonnée avec de l'aconit. Le tue loup, c'est une flèche de chasseur ça. Comment l'un des nôtres à pu nous trahir comme ça

Clarke : C'est rien, je ne suis pas un loup je ne vais pas mourir.

Raven : Même sans ça, tu vas déguster Clarke.

Bellamy : Raven tu peux savoir d'où provient le tir, ami ou ennemi ?

Je vois ma sœur fermer les eux et Wells me soutient il est vraiment adorable ce garçon. Ile me fait penser à Finn, mon meilleur ami me manque cruellement.

Lexa : CLARKE !

Lexa s'approche de moi mais je m'écarte d'un bond, je pourrais la tuer rien qu'en la touchant maintenant.

Clarke : (Respire difficilement) Aconit, reste où tu es.

Echo et Lexa se regardent, se transforment en même temps et reniflent la flèche avant de hurler. Mes jambes ne me portent plus et Wells qui l'à comprit me prend dans ses bras avant que je perde connaissance. Décidément, ça devient une habitude de tombé dans les pommes. C'est la douleur qui me réveille, aussi tôt ma mère se penche vers moi en souriant.

Abby : Bon retour parmi nous ma puce, comment te sens-tu ?

Clarke : J'ai mal, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

Abby : Trois jours, tu nous as fais peur.

Clarke : Tout le monde va bien ?

Abby : Nous avons eu des pertes, mais aucun de tes amis il me semble.

Clarke : On sait qui a tiré ?

Abby : Ontari, cette idiote c'est empoisonnée elle-même, elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. Le conseil l'interroge, ton ami Lexa est particulièrement remontée contre elle.

Clarke : Elle s'en veut de m'avoir laissée, mais si elle été resté elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Abby : Tu pourras lui dire tout ça, elle vient toutes les heures prendre de tes nouvelles.

Clarke : Je ne risque pas de la blesser ?

Abby : Non ma puce, le poison est évacué. Je vais prévenir Marcus et les autres, ils étaient inquiets.

Clarke : Maman, papa n'aurait pas voulu que tu finisses seule et Raven et moi non plus.

Abby : Tout ceux que j'aime meures ma puce, il vaut mieux que je reste seule.

Clarke : C'est faux maman, Raven Bellamy, Octavia, Marcus tu nous aime et on est tous bien vivant. Un jour tu m'as dit qu'il ne fallait pas laisser la peur guider tes choix, mais ton cœur.

Abby : Merci ma puce, reposes-toi je reviens.

Elle sort et je ferme les yeux en pensant à ce que je viens de lui dire, ironique quand je sais que j'ai peur de ce que je ressens pour Lexa depuis des années maintenant.

Raven : (Saute au cou) Ne me sauve plus jamais la vie au détriment de la tienne sinon je te tue Clarke.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi Raven.

Raven : Tu nous as fichu la trouille cette fois, sérieux.

Clarke : Désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Bellamy : Comme toujours Princesse.

Je serre mon cousin dans mes bras, suivi de prés par Octavia qui rentre aussi. On discute un moment et ils me laissent quand Marcus arrive.

Marcus : Comment tu te sens ?

Clarke : Je survivrai, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Marcus : Bien sûr que je m'en fais, tu es ma nièce et j'ai promis à Jack de veiller sur toi. Tu es comme ma fille aussi...

Clarke : (Sourire) J'aurais détesté avoir Bellamy comme grand frère, il est insupportable avec Octavia.

Marcus : (Rire) Je te l'accorde, mais c'est parce qu'il aime sa famille plus que tout.

Clarke : Comme toi.

Marcus : Oui, mais j'étais un frère bien plus supportable que lui. (Rire)

Clarke : (Rires) Tonton, tu es comme un père aussi pour moi. Raven pense la même chose que moi, alors n'hésite plus pour maman. Tout ce que je veux, ce qu'on veut c'est que vous soyez heureux.

Une larme coule sur sa joue et il me serre fort dans ses bras avant de sortir d'un pas déterminé, attention maman il arrive.

Lexa : Un souci avec ton oncle ?

Clarke : Bonjour à toi aussi, non aucun souci.

Lexa : Excuses-moi, bonjour, comment te sens-tu ?

Clarke : Ce n'est pas une flèche dans l'épaule qui va m'arrêter

Lexa : Une flèche empoisonnée.

Clarke : Oui, et si tu avais été là tu serais morte, donc ne te reproches rien, stp.

Lexa : J'aurais dû rester avec toi, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma vengeance, ça n'arrivera plus.

Clarke : Tu sais, je suis contente que se soit toi qui l'ai tuée, au moins on peut enfin passer à autre chose. Roan, Costia et les autres sont vengés et bientôt ils tomberont tous.

Lexa : Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais quand tu as été blessée, c'est comme si mon cœur avait explosé. Je ne ressens ça qu'avec ma famille normalement, tu as une explication ?

Clarke : Et toi ?

Lexa : Tu es ma meilleure amie, pour moi tu fais déjà partie de ma famille. Mon loup a dû l'intégrer je suppose.

Je souris tristement, sa meilleure amie. Je ferme les yeux pour chasser ma déception et lui souris tendrement, je suppose que c'est mieux que rien.

Clarke : Ontari ?

Lexa : Elle sait où se cachent Allie et Pike, le conseil prépare l'attaque.

Clarke : Des bons vieux Vampires, ça me manquait presque.

Lexa : (Rires) Oui, cette fois c'est vous les spécialistes.

Clarke : Oui.

Je frissonne et elle pose une couverture supplémentaire sur moi, je lui attrape la main et ferme les yeux.

Clarke : Tu reste un peu ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, tu ne semble pas vouloir lâcher ma main de toute façon.

Clarke : Elle est chaude et je suis gelée pour tout t'avouer.

Elle me sourit et s'allonge prés de moi, aussitôt je me cale dans ses bras et sa chaleur m'envahit, pratique d'être loup, je suis trop jalouse.

Clarke : Merci Heda.

Lexa : (Embrasse le front) De rien Princesse, dors je reste là.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde Clarke dormir paisiblement, plus jamais je ne la laisserai. Je me rends compte qu'elle est devenue indispensable à ma vie maintenant.

Nylah : On m'a dit que Clarke est réveillée.

Lexa : Salut Nylah, oui mais elle est encore faible.

Nylah : Elle s'accroche à toi comme si tu allais disparaître.

Lexa : C'est ma faute si elle a été blessée.

Nylah : Non c'est celle d'Ontari. Je repasserai la voire plus tard, tu devrais dormir un peu aussi.

 **Dix jours plus tard...**

Je m'entraine depuis une heure quand Clarke rentre dans la salle, elle s'assoit par terre et me regarde faire mes enchainements.

Lexa : Tu as besoin de quelque chose Princesse. ?

Clarke : Bellamy, Raven et Octavia vont arrivés. On s'entraine pour samedi, Pike et Allie ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

Lexa : Je sais, mais tout ira bien.

Clarke : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je fais des rêves étranges depuis une semaine.

Lexa : Et si on sortait ce soir ? Il y a une fête foraine sur le port, ça nous ferait du bien.

Octavia : Je vote oui, salut Lexa.

Lexa : Salut.

Raven : Ca ferait du bien à tout le monde, on ne fait que s'entrainer ces temps ci.

Clarke : Oui, je proposerais aux autres s'ils veulent venir, on commence ?

Je les regarde combattre un moment, quand Aden, Lincoln et Echo rentrent à leur tour.

Aden : Leur vitesse a augmenté ?

Echo : Leurs reflexes aussi.

Lincoln : Magie et talent, souvent une combinaison gagnante.

Lexa : Ce soir on sort, ça vous dit ?

Aden : Où ?

Lexa : Je pensais à la fête foraine, ça nous ferait du bien.

Lincoln : Tu as raison.

Echo : Je viens, histoire de t'humilier à la carabine.

Lexa : Rêve !

L'entrainement finit on se prépare rapidement avant de tous se rejoindre au restaurant sur le port.

Lincoln : Lexa, je dois te parler d'un truc important.

Lexa : Je t'écoute.

Lincoln : J'ai demandé à oncle Raider et maman pourquoi tu as ressentis la blessure de Clarke.

Lexa : Et ?

Lincoln : On ne ressent ce genre de chose que dans deux situations, soit c'est parce que la personne fait partie de votre meute.

Lexa : Je le sais déjà.

Lincoln : Soit quand la personne est votre âme sœur.

(Silence)

Lexa : QUOI ?

Lincoln : Lexa, réfléchis deux secondes à ton comportement avec Clarke, tu n'agis pas pareil quand elle rentre dans l'équation. Tu sais que j'ai raison, et je pense qu'elle ressent pareil que toi.

Lexa : Mais Costia...

Lincoln : Je sais que tu l'aimais Lexa, mais ce n'était pas ton âme sœur, ce genre de chose est rare. Une fois que notre Loup a décidé, nul retour n'est possible.

Lexa : Ok j'y penserai, merci Linc. Tu vas te décider à agir pour Octavia ?

Lincoln : (Rire) Ok c'est mérité, je suppose que je vais y réfléchir aussi.

On se sourit et on part rejoindre les autres, Monty, Harper, John, Wells et Nylah nous accompagne également.

Clarke : Alors Héda, ma famille et moi on a l'habitude de faire un petit concours entre nous quand on est ici.

Bellamy : On se défie à tous les jeux d'adresse et le vainqueur, peut demander ce qu'il veut.

Raven : Dans la limite du raisonnable.

Wells : Intéressant, pas vrai Monty ?

Monty : On se met part famille ?

Lexa : Ok, préparez-vous à mordre la poussière.

Clarke : C'est ce qu'on va voire Commandante.

On commence par le Tir à l'arc, Nylah et Octavia font un véritable malheur, suivies par Clarke, Aden et moi. Le point est remporté par les Blade. Aux fléchettes, Clarke nous a écrasés, suivies de Monty et Lincoln. Au chamboule tout Aden a écrasé tout le monde, suivi de Wells et John. A la carabine, j'ai gagné, suivie par Echo et Bellamy. Au pistolet Clarke fait un malheur et je serre les dents pour ne pas me laisser distancer.

Clarke : Tu sais ce que tu vas demander comme service si ta famille gagne ?

Lexa : Je trouverai un truc, et toi ?

Clarke : Je sais oui.

Lexa : Je peux demander quoi ?

Clarke : Tu verras si tu gagne, il reste pas mal de choses. Mais là tu as perdu Heda.

Je regarde la cible et souffle, elle vient de gagner d'un point. La soirée se poursuit, la bataille entre nos familles fait rage, mais toujours dans une bonne ambiance. Cette soirée nous fait à tous le plus grand bien, j'ai noté plusieurs rapprochements. Monty et Harper, Echo et Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln et Raven et Nylah. Je ne soupçonnais pas du tout ces dernières, par contre Wells, s'il continu de coller Clarke comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Aden : Si tu regardais mieux, au lieu de t'énerver, tu verrais qu'elle ne regarde que toi Lexa.

Génial, si même mon petit frère voit que je plais à Clarke et pas moi, je suis foutue. Wells pose son bras autour des épaules de Clarke en riant et mon loup semble prêt à le dévorer sur place.

Raven : Bon si on faisait une pause crêpes et grande roue ?

Tout le monde accepte avec joie et Raven se place à côté de moi.

Raven : Tu lui brise le cœur, je te brise la mâchoire Lexa.

Elle me plante là et Clarke me tire par la main dans une cabine, elle regarde en silence le paysage et je me décide à parler.

Lexa : Wells est un type bien.

Clarke : Je sais, c'est un très bon ami.

Lexa : Je pense qu'il veut plus que ton amitié Princesse.

Clarke : Je ne pense pas, mais je ne vois pas facilement ce genre de chose. De plus mon cœur est déjà pris et il le sait parfaitement.

Lexa : Par qui ?

Clarke : Par toi Lexa, mais tu le sais déjà.

Lexa : Ne lis pas mes pensées Clarke, elles sont plus que confuses en ce moment.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, mais au moins tu as la confirmation maintenant.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié en tentant plus, avec la guerre on doit rester concentrées et je...

Clarke : Je serais toujours avec toi Lexa, qu'importe si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés.

La cabine s'arrête et la soirée se poursuit, mais Clarke reste loin de moi. Finalement c'est les Blade qui ont gagné, ils réfléchissent à leur souhait, je sens qu'on va regretter tout ça.

Lincoln : La peur n'est pas la preuve d'un esprit fort Lex.

Je sais cela, on décide de rentrer vers deux heures du matin et je passe le reste de la nuit à réfléchir. Demain est un autre jour, ce qui est sûr c'est que je refuse de la faire souffrir. Après une nuit agitée je rejoins le poste de police, travailler aura le mérite de m'occuper l'esprit. Deux semaines passent ainsi, je n'ai quasiment pas vu Clarke et le manque est terrible. La bataille contre Allie et Pike va commencer sous peu, mais ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Raven.

Echo : Qui aurait cru qu'un Helsing soit si charmant ?

Lexa : Je suis contente pour toi, Bellamy est un homme d'honneur.

Echo : Oui et un amant d'enfer.

Lexa : (Sourire) Merci pour cette précision cousine.

Echo : (Rire) Tu es une idiote Lexa, Clarke ne t'attendra pas éternellement.

Lexa : Je sais, je me rends compte que je suis stupide, mais je suis terrifiée d'aimer à nouveau Echo.

Echo : Pas à nouveau Lex, quand ton loup choisit c'est pour la vie.

Lexa : Bellamy ?

Echo : Depuis longtemps je le sais, accepte-le car plus tu vas le combattre et plus tu vas souffrir Lex.

Ma cousine rejoint Bellamy sur la pise de danse et je sors observer les étoiles. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur, je souffle et ferme les yeux un instant.

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven : Elle est sortie il y a cinq minutes.

Clarke : Je sais.

Raven : Vas-y.

Clarke : Pourquoi faire au juste ?

Raven : Clarke tu sais pourquoi, elle a juste peur, à toi d'être courageuse pour deux pour le moment.

Clarke : J'ai été courageuse Rav, et elle ma dit clairement qu'elle préférait qu'on reste amies.

Raven : Depuis quand tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit au juste ?

Clarke : Depuis qu'elle ma brisé le cœur.

Raven : Dans deux jours on part combattre Allie et Pike, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je souffle et file vers le bar à l'opposé de Lexa et Raven, j'ai un minimum de fierté quand même. Donc pas question que je m'humilie à nouveau, je peux accepter qu'elle ne m'aime pas mais pas de voire de la pitié chez elle. Je fille m'asseoir dans le hamac sur la terrasse et ferme les yeux. Quel idée aussi de tomber amoureuse d'une femme pareille, elle mérite tellement mieux que toi Clarke, tu es une idiote.

Lexa : Tu te cachais donc là ?

Clarke : Je ne me cache pas Lexa.

Lexa : Vraiment, je t'ai à peine vue depuis deux semaines.

Clarke : Il me fallait le temps d'accepter, mais ça va maintenant, ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je suis terrifiée Clarke.

Clarke : Je sais, oublions tout ça, je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler et te mettre dans cette situation gênante. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ça suffisait avant et ça suffira à l'avenir.

Je vais pour rejoindre la fête mais Lexa m'arrête par la main et me retourne pour écraser ses lèvres avec force sur les miennes. Il me faut un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qui arrive et lui répondre mais quand elle fait style de s'éloigner je la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse passionnément à mon tour. Jamais au grand jamais je n'ai ressentis pareille explosions de sentiments en moi. Seigneur, jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ça maintenant, c'est comme si tout prenait place d'un coup. L'impression d'être à ma place dans les bras de Lexa, de lui appartenir corps et âme. Jamais Roan ne m'a fait ressentir pareille émotion juste en m'embrassant, c'est délicieux et effrayant, tant de sentiments se mélangent en moi.

Lexa : Moi ça ne me suffit plus, je veux être plus que ta meilleure amie Clarke, tellement plus.

Clarke : Tu l'es déjà, tu te souviens ou se trouve ma chambre ?

Lexa : Oui, mais les autres ne vont pas s'apercevoir de notre absence ?

Clarke : Ils sont occupés à autre chose, crois-moi.

D'un coup elle se transforme et nous propulse d'un bond puissant sur mon balcon du premier étage. Elle reprend forme humaine et je la tire à l'intérieur de ma chambre ou je passe la nuit à lui prouver à quel point je l'aime. C'est une douce caresse qui me réveille, suivie d'un doux baiser.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse, je vais devoir y aller.

Clarke : Pas question, tu es à moi jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Je lui saute dessus et deux heures plus tard on est toujours dans le lit, Lexa caresse doucement mon bras et je soupire de contentement.

Clarke : Emerson te tue, c'est ça mon cauchemar.

Lexa : Cela n'arrivera pas, on le tuera avant.

Clarke : Si je venais à te perdre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter. La mort de Roan m'a beaucoup affecté, mais la tienne m'anéantirait Lexa.

Lexa : Je serais toujours avec toi Clarke, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar mon amour.

Elle m'embrasse doucement et on s'accorde quelques heures de plus de repos, avant de se préparer pour rejoindre la base. Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne m'arrachant un sourire et on arrive comme ça dans la salle du conseil. Personne ne fait de commentaire, si ce n'est Echo et Raven qui nous lancent à chacune un clin d'œil. Marcus tient aussi la main de ma mère et je souris pensant que l'amour semble reprendre ses droits de partout.

Becca : C'est une attaque massive, Pike et Allie sont nos cibles numéro une.

Marcus : Mais aussi ses lieutenants, ils connaissent sûrement l'endroit ou sont caché Cage et Emerson.

Jackson : Chaque famille à son rôle bien définit, l'effet de surprise doit être total.

Indra : Vous êtes tous des Chasseurs confirmés mais n'oubliez pas que seuls le bois ou l'argent pur peuvent tuer un vampire, direct dans le cœur. Ne manquez pas votre coup car vu leur vitesse vous ne pourrez pas tirer à nouveau s'ils vous repèrent.

Jaha : Ils craignent aussi le feu, usez-en pour les affaiblir avant de leur trancher la tête.

Je serre la main de Lexa plus fortement quand on nous répartit en équipes, pas question que je la lâche.

Marcus : Clarke, Lexa, Nylah, Raven, Echo, Bellamy, John et Wells vous êtes ensemble durant cette bataille. Votre cible est Allie, je serais avec vous ainsi que Raider.

Je souffle de soulagement et Lexa me sourit confiante, Emerson en sera pas là, nul besoin de paniquer. On grimpe dans les jeeps et durant tout le trajet je ne lâche pas la main de Lexa qui ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher non plus.

Lexa : Tout se passera bien Clarke, ce n'est pas le premier vampire que je tue et sûrement pas le dernier.

Clarke : Je sais, pour plus d'efficacité je vais faire équipe avec Wells. Tu reste cette fois ci ?

Lexa : Je serais juste derrière toi Princesse.

John : Et moi devant vous, on vous protégera et ils paieront pour leurs crimes.

Wells : On les crame, vous les découpez, moi ça me va très bien.

On arrive et je lâche la main de Lexa, un dernier baiser et je m'avance dans la bataille. Raven s'occupe d'augmenter nos sens et nos reflexes à tous et avec Wells on allume nos flammes. Nylah s'occupe de protéger Raven, découpant tout sur son passage, et Marcus et Raider font un duo assez destructeur. Les autres sont autour de nous et on avance en maintenant nos flammes au maximum de leur intensité.

Lexa : Ne brule pas toute ton énergie Princesse, la bataille ne fait que commencer.

Clarke : J'ai de la réserve, ne t'en fais pas.

Durant plus de deux heures on maintient les flammes, sentant ma Magie faiblir je m'arrête suivie de près par Wells.

Wells : Pas mal Princesse.

Clarke : Prête pour le second round ?

Wells : Quand tu veux, il est temps de découper du vampire.

On rejoint les autres et je me place près de Lexa et Nylah, quand je vois enfin Allie.

Clarke : Marcus, Allie est par là.

Marcus : Raven, Nylah, Lexa, Clarke allez-y, on tiendra.

On court après Allie et on l'encercle l'œil mauvais, mais les vampires, surtout les Seigneurs sont des êtres redoutables et elle nous le prouve en nous blessant tous facilement.

Allie : Les chasseurs ont décidément un gout délicieux, Emerson a raison.

Emerson : J'ai toujours raison ma chère.

Allie : Surprise, vous vous attendiez à Pike n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Vous aller mourir pour de bon cette nuit.

Emerson : Je t'attends Chasseur, j'en est mater de plus fort que toi.

Je retiens Lexa et me place devant elle, pas question qu'elle l'affronte.

Clarke : Je te tuerais, sois en sûr Emerson. Raven aide Lexa avec Allie, Nylah un coup de main ?

Lexa : Je reste avec toi.

Clarke : Non, c'est mon combat.

Elle serre ma main et rejoint ma sœur, Nylah se place à mes côté et on tire nos Katanas en même temps. Durant vingt bonne minutes le combat fait rage, Nylah et moi on à de nombreuses blessures, mais rien de grave, tout comme Raven et Lexa.

Nylah : Il joue avec nous, il ne nous prend pas au sérieux, le vois-tu ?

Clarke : Cette erreur lui coûtera la vie, je vais déchaîner les éléments prépares-toi.

Elle serre son Katana et je me concentre et marmonne une formule complexe pour appeler les quatre éléments à moi. L'air le maintient plaqué contre un mur, La terre l'engloutit, l'eau lui donne l'impression de se noyer et enfin le feu l'entoure.

Clarke : Maintenant Nylah.

D'un mouvement rapide Nylah saute par dessus moi et lui tranche la tête. Du coin de l'œil je vois Lexa sur le point de tuer Allie mais Raven s'effondre et elle a juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'Allie plonge ses crocs dans son cou. Mon cœur explose en même temps que ma magie et Allie éclate libéralement en morceau devant nous. Je me jette au pied de Lexa et manque de hurler en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Je lui transmets le peu de pouvoirs magiques qu'il me reste et elle ouvre les yeux.

Lexa : Je t'aime, pardonnes-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps, continues pour moi.

Clarke : NON !

Lexa : Je t'aime ma Princesse, pardonnes-moi de te laisser, je serais toujours avec toi.

Clarke : Non, non, tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça, non.

Nylah : Clarke, elle est morte, calmes-toi les murs tremblent.

Clarke : Prend Raven et sors, tout de suite.

Elle obéit et je serre Lexa dans mes bras en pleurant, non pas toi, stp respire. Lincoln et Aden arrivent en courant et tombent à genoux en me voyant tenir le corps sans vie de Lexa. J'embrasse le front de Lexa, la dépose délicatement dans les bras de Lincoln et sort. Les quatre éléments m'entourent aussi tôt et tout le monde s'écarte de moi.

Monty : Clarke, non, tu vas te tuer, arrête !

Nylah : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Monty : Elle brûle sa magie en invoquant un sort interdit. On doit partir d'ici, tout de suite.

Bellamy : On ne peut pas la laisser.

Wells : Si on s'approche d'elle on mourra, Clarke ne différencie plus ses amis de ses ennemis à ce niveau.

Il a tord, je sais parfaitement qui est qui.

Clarke : Partez, aucun Vampires ne sortira d'ici, tout comme moi. Je vois mes amis reculer et les vampires restant m'entourant, un essaie de me toucher avant d'éclater faisant reculer les autres.

Clarke : Vous avez choisit la pire de vos ennemis Vampire, je suis une Van Helsing mais aussi une Sorcière !

Je vide mes armes sur eux et laisse ma Magie tout emporter, de toute façon il ne me reste plus rien.

 **Trois ans plus tard...**

Infirmière : Docteur Griffin, vous ne dormez donc jamais ?

Clarke : J'y vais justement Lise, à demain.

Lise : Bonne nuit Docteur.

Je sors de l'hôpital et marche un moment, depuis un an je travail ici. Le boston Hospitals ! A l'autre bout du pays, j'ai abandonné le nom des Van Helsing et quitter ma famille et le monde du surnaturel à la mort de Lexa. Ma magie c'est complètement arrêtée aussi, je ne suis plus qu'un être humain normal maintenant.

Homme : Eh ma jolie, tu veux de la compagnie ce soir ?

Clarke : Si vous tenez à vos bijoux de famille vous garderez vos distances.

Mon ton est froid, sans appel et je grimpe dans un taxi avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Arrivée chez moi je me fige, Aden et assis devant ma porte, il semble effondré.

Clarke : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?

Aden : Clarke, j'ai cru que je t'avais encore ratée.

Clarke : Rentre chez toi Aden.

Je rentre chez moi et évidement il me suit, il va me falloir déménager à nouveau, il y a un an c'est Bellamy qui été venu me chercher, sans résultat. Je m'assois lourdement dans mon canapé et mon chat me saute dessus en faisant le gros dos à Aden.

Aden : Ton chat ne m'aime pas.

Clarke : C'est ton loup qu'il n'aime pas, pourquoi tu es là ?

Aden : Pour Lexa !

Mon cœur semble se broyer à nouveau et je ferme les yeux, non pas question de pleurer à nouveau.

 **Trois ans plus tôt... (Lendemain de bataille)**

 **POV Lexa :**

J'ouvre les yeux et me relève doucement, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

Anya : Salut petite sœur.

Lexa : Je suis morte et tu es venu me chercher ?

Anya : Tu es morte, mais je ne suis pas venue te chercher pour t'emmener au Paradis, désolée.

Lexa : Où on est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

Anya : Calme-toi Lexa, on va t'expliquer tout.

Lexa : On ?

Nyko : Elle parle de moi, elle est sûre ?

Anya : Elle ne m'a pas tuée.

Nyko : Bon début, tu as essayé durant trois mois.

Anya : Désolée.

Nyko : Menteuse !

Je vois ma sœur sourire et manque de m'étouffer en voyant ses oreilles pointues, signe des loups garou. Je regarde Nyko et suis soulagée de voire qu'il à l'air normal.

Lexa : Dites, qu'est ce qui m'arrive au juste ?

Nykko : Tu es morte Lexa, Allie t'as tuée lors de la bataille d'hier. Tu viens d'être enterrée, ta cérémonie était très belle et tous les Chasseurs étaient présents.

Lexa : Clarke ?

Anya : Blondie est vivante, tout comme le reste de notre famille et amis.

Lexa : Bien.

Nykko : Comprends-tu ce qui t'arrive ?

Lexa : Je suis un Vampire ? Anya un Loup Garou, qu'est ce que tu es ?

Nykko : Un ancien Chasseur, comme vous. J'ai était mordu par un loup garou et un Vampire, je suis moitié, moitié. J'ai été rejeté par les Grimm quand ils ont découvert ce que j'étais devenu, depuis je recueille les gens comme moi et leur offre un abri, une nouvelle vie, loin de la guerre.

Lexa : Quel âge as-tu ?

Nykko : Environs 250 ans.

Lexa : Tu es bien conservé, papa ?

Anya : Il est mort, comme Jack. Tout le monde ne se transforme pas, cela dépend de beaucoup de facteurs.

Lexa : Lesquels ?

Nykko : Le sang, l'ADN entre autres. J'en suis venu aussi à penser que la volonté y est pour beaucoup aussi.

Lexa : Je n'avais aucune envie de devenir un monstre.

Anya : Mais tu voulais rester près de Clarke quand tu es morte. Quand je suis morte, je n'ai pensais qu'a vous et je suis revenu, pour vous protéger.

Lexa : Nous protéger ?

Anya : Dans l'ombre je veille sur vous depuis cinq ans.

Lexa : Pourquoi je me sens normale ?

Nykko : Tous les vampires ne sont pas des monstres Lexa, tout comme les Loups Garou. Tu as été entrainée depuis l'enfance à penser le contraire, mais c'est faux. Surtout ceux comme nous qui ont été chasseurs.

Lexa : Je n'ai jamais rencontré de Vampire gentil, désolée. Ni de Loup Garou, ces monstres n'ont pas d'âmes.

Nykko : En effet, si tu te sens si normal, c'est que tu as gardé la tienne. Anya a du lutter les premier temps pour la retrouver, mais maintenant elle est ma plus fidèle alliée.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Anya : On va tester tes pouvoirs, debout.

Je me lève et rejoint Anya rapidement, trop rapidement pour un humains. Putain, je suis en plein cauchemar, je suis vraiment devenu un monstre.

Anya : Jamais, tu reste Lexa, ne l'oublie jamais.

Le lien télépathique avec Anya est revenu, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Une douleur me broie le cœur d'un coup et Anya s'écarte de moi d'un bond, tout comme Nyko.

Lexa : Clarke...

Je tombe à genoux et Anya pose devant moi une tablette ou je vois Clarke pleurer dans sa chambre en boule dans son lit.

Anya : Ta perte l'a anéantie, tu dois couper ton lien avec elle, sa douleur pourrait te faire perdre l'esprit.

Nykko : C'est impossible Anya, normalement le lien se coupe avec la mort, elle n'entend plus ta famille, elle ne devrait pas ressentir la douleur de Clarke. Sauf si c'est son âme sœur.

Lexa : Elle l'est !

La douleur se calme et je me relève, je regarde Clarke dormir et je souffle, même si je ne respire plus maintenant.

Nyko : Par ta formation de Chasseur, tu connais déjà bien les vampires, mais je vais t'apprendre quelques petites différences.

Lexa : Des différences ?

Nykko : On ne brûle pas au soleil par exemple.

Lexa : Pardon, pourquoi on ne voit jamais de vampire la journée alors ?

Nykko : Parce que on peut se fondre dans la nuit plus facilement qu'en plein jour.

Lexa : Ok, ça veux dire que je peux sortir en plein jour, sans cramer, c'est plutôt positif.

Nykko : (Sourire) Oui, ensuite désolé mais tu dois boire du sang régulièrement si tu ne veux pas souffrir atrocement. On ne tue personne, je possède plusieurs cliniques de don du sang, je suis Médecin.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas envie d'en boire c'est normal ?

Nyko : Tu as encore ton sang d'humain, demain sera une autre histoire. Une poche de sang par semaine est suffisante, plus si on doit se battre. A, le truc qui est bien aussi, c'est qu'on peut manger normalement. Le sang nous est indispensable, la nourriture c'est juste un plaisir.

Lexa : Autres chose ?

Nyko : Pour nous tuer, l'argent est moins efficace que sur les loups garou. L'eau bénite par contre nous est fatale, mais on ne craint pas les symboles religieux. Le pieu en bois direct dans le cœur, reste la méthode la plus efficace, avec le feu.

Lexa : Ok, ça ne change pas grand-chose à ce que je savais déjà au moins.

Nyko : Bien, allons tester tes pouvoirs maintenant. Ensuite on te présentera à tout le monde.

Durant deux semaines la douleur de Clarke a été un vrai supplice à supporter, jusqu'à ce que je craque et que j'aille la voire pendant qu'elle dormait. Je peux toujours me transformer en loup, mais aussi en brume maintenant. Ma vitesse est sans précédents, tout comme mes reflexes et ma force. Et surtout je peux contrôler la lumière, un don très rare il parait. En 250 ans d'existence Nyko ne l'a vu que chez un autre vampire. Avec de l'entrainement je pourrais manipuler comme je veux la lumière et m'en servir comme arme. Pour le moment je n'arrive qu'as allumé mes paumes. Autre truc faux sur les vampires, on n'est pas tous froid comme la mort. Certains comme moi gardent leur température normale, mais Nyko pense que c'est mon loup qui prend le dessus sur ça. La plupart des vampires sont froid, mais à différents degrés. J'entre dans la chambre et fait en sorte qu'elle ne se réveille pas, encore un truc de vampire, on peut maintenir les humains endormis, pratique. Mais pas plus d'une heure avec les chasseurs car ils sont résistant à notre pouvoir. Je passe ma main doucement sur sa joue pleine de larmes et soupire.

Lexa : Pardonne-moi ma Princesse, je te protégerai toujours.

Clarke : Lex, non (Larmes)

N'y tenant plus je la prends dans mes bras et ses pleurs se calment aussitôt et pour la première fois en deux semaines elle dort paisiblement.

Anya : Lexa, il est temps.

Je couvre Clarke et saute par la fenêtre pour rejoindre ma sœur qui faisait le guée, elle n'a même pas essayé de me retenir quand je lui ai dit que j'allais voire Clarke.

Lexa : Aden et Lincoln tiennent plus le coup que Clarke, ça fait deux semaines qu'elle n'est pas sortie de chez elle.

Anya : D'après Nyko votre lien est très fort, Ad et Linc ont malheureusement l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

Lexa : Tu étais où pendant la bataille ?

Anya : Pas loin, mais quand Clarke a laissé exploser sa magie j'ai dû reculer et Allie en a profité, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu te sauver.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ta faute Anya, maintenant on est deux pour veiller sur notre famille.

Anya : Et sur Clarke apparemment.

Lexa : Oui, jamais je ne la laisserai seule.

Anya : Tu te fais du mal Lexa, jamais tu ne pourras la revoir de son vivant.

Lexa : Je sais, mais je la protégerai toujours quand même.

On rejoint la base et je souris en voyant Luna s'asseoir près de moi. Elle, Emori et Roan ont été sauvés par Nyko aussi. Luna est un vampire, les autres sont des loups garou. Bryan, Jasper, Finn, Monroe, Illan ne se sont pas réveillés.

Luna : Avec le temps ça s'atténuera, pour elle, comme pour toi.

Lexa : C'est ce qui c'est passé pour Nylah ?

Luna : Oui, pour Roan aussi. Par contre Emori est toujours accro à John.

Lexa : Nyko dit que leur lien est très fort aussi, je pense que c'est une histoire d'âme sœur ou pas.

Luna : Tu as sans doute raison, mais je n'aime pas te voire si triste Lexa.

Lexa : Cela passera mon amie, tu l'as dit toi-même.

En tout Nyko à sauver plus de trois mille chasseurs, tous ne sont pas restés. Il y a environ 300 personnes ici, Vampire, Loup Garou confondu. On aide ceux qui se réveillent comme on peut, parfois ça ne suffit pas et ils choisissent de mourir définitivement que de vivre dans la peau d'un monstre. Ce choix je l'ai eu aussi, mais pour Anya, ma famille et surtout Clarke je ne l'ai pas envisagé. Trois mois après l'attaque Clarke est partie, laissant tout derrière elle. Sa famille, ses amis, sa vie entière. Je l'ai suivie évidemment, Anya aussi, tout comme Nyko, Luna et Roan. C'est moi qui ai prévenu Bellamy au bout d'un an quand elle s'est enfin posée dans une ville. Je ne supporte plus de la voire si seule, mais le pire c'est quand elle regarde le couteau trop longtemps. Dans ces moments là, il me faut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas défoncer sa porte et l'arrêter. Roan m'assure qu'elle ne le fera jamais, car croyante. Et qu'elle veut me rejoindre au Paradis, mais ça ne suffit plus à me tranquilliser. Depuis un an elle est à Boston, toujours seule et je ne peux la laisser continuer ainsi. C'est pour ça que j'ai donné son adresse à mon frère, espérant qu'il arrive à la convaincre de rentrer.

Luna : Seule toi pourrait la convaincre, elle ne rentrera pas. Qu'importe qui tu envoies Lex, tu dois lui parler.

Lexa : C'est contraires aux règles, je ne mettrais pas en danger tout ce que Nyko a construit.

Luna : Clarke ne dira rien, Nyko est d'accord.

Roan : On lui a demandé avec Anya, il a accepté. Comme pour Emori, elle peut aller voir John. Ils devront alors faire un choix, soir garder le secret, soit nous rejoindre.

Lexa : Jamais je ne tuerais Clarke, d'autant qu'on ne sait pas si elle pourrait revenir.

Anya : Alors ne lui donne pas le choix, dis lui qu'elle doit rentrer et accomplir son destin.

Lexa : Cela fait trois ans qu'elle me pleure, je ne peux pas apparaître devant elle, elle me tuerait.

Anya : Sans doute mais tu manque d'option et tu le sais.

Je regarde La tablette et monte le son.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu es là ?

L'éclat de douleur qui est passé dans son regard ne m'a pas échappé, ni la douleur dans mon cœur.

Aden : Pour Lexa !

Clarke : Lexa est morte Aden.

Aden : Mais pas toi Clarke. Tu sais au moins ce qui se passe chez nous ? Tu sais dans quel état tu as laissé ta famille ?

Clarke : Je suis partie pour les protéger.

Aden : Tu as fuis ta peine, ta douleur. J'ai mal aussi, mais jamais Lexa n'aurait voulu que tu vives comme ça. Elle aurait voulu que tu continues la lutte, près des gens que tu aime.

Clarke : ALORS ELLE N'AURAIT PAS DU MOURIR !

Je ferme les yeux et entend la porte de sa chambre claquer.

Aden : Lexa, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la ramener. Mais je veillerai sur elle, je te le jure, je ne la laisserai pas seule.

Il s'allonge sur le canapé et s'endort presque aussitôt, c'est dur pour lui aussi.

Anya : Il me rend tellement fière.

Lexa : Moi aussi.

Dix jours sont passés depuis cette soirée, Aden n'a pas bougé et Clarke semble s'être résignée à sa présence. Il lui a juré que personne ne savait où elle se trouvait et elle lui a permis de rester. Elle n'est plus seule, elle sourit même quand Aden tente d'approcher son chat. J'ai bien fait de l'envoyer, peut-être pourra-t-il la ramener ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Aden : Octavia et Lincoln vont se marier.

Clarke : C'est bien, je suis heureuse pour eux.

Aden : C'est Samedi.

Clarke : Je n'irai pas.

Aden : Si je te promets que personne ne te reconnaitra ?

Clarke : Tu es Magicien maintenant ?

Wells : Non, mais moi oui.

Clarke : Aden !

Wells : Je suis seul et les autres ne sont au courant de rien. Je te cherche partout depuis trois ans, ne me renvoies pas, stp.

Clarke : Très bien, mais si quelqu'un d'autre se pointe ici, vous ne me reverrez jamais, je suis claire ?

Wells : Limpide, donc pour le Mariage.

Clarke : Je n'irai pas les garçons, fin de la discussion.

Aden : Ecoute au moins Wells, on a un super plan.

Wells : Un sort qui changera toute ton apparence, personne ne te reconnaitra, je te le jure. Octavia t'en voudra à vie si tu loupe son mariage, et puis Raven n'est vraiment pas bien.

Clarke : Raven ?

Aden : Elle se reproche beaucoup de choses, Nylah ne sait plus quoi faire.

Clarke : C'est une mauvaise idée, revenir à Polis.

Wells : Juste pour le mariage, tu n'es pas obligée de parler à quelqu'un.

Aden : On restera tout le temps avec toi.

Wells : Je te présenterai comme une couine éloignée.

Clarke : 24h, et après vous ne m'ennuyez plus.

Aden : YESSSS !

Je soupire et file au travail, c'est une mauvaise idée. Je marche tranquillement quand je crois apercevoir un fantôme, parce que c'est impossible que se soit Lexa que j'ai vu. Je perds la boule, sans doute le stress de retourner à Polis et revoir tout le monde. Je vois un ballon rouler sur la route et une fille le poursuivre sans faire attention. Voyant le camion je la pousse, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas le temps de bouger, ça rend le souci du mariage plus simple d'un coup. Pendant un instant magique, je crois même que je suis à nouveau dans les bras de Lexa, son odeur m'envahit. J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et voit que je suis près de la petite fille, impossible.

Madi : Merci.

Clarke : Tu es bien jeune pour être toute seule dehors ma puce, quel âge as-tu ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Madi : Madi, 6 ans, papa dors alors je suis sortie jouer dehors.

Clarke : Ok, c'est laquelle ta maison ?

Elle me montre un vieux mobil home plus loin et je lui prends la main pour la ramener. Mon œil de médecin, voit tout de suite qu'elle ne mange pas assez, elle est trop petite pour une enfant de six ans.

Clarke : Elle est où ta maman ?

Madi : Je n'en ai pas, papa dit qu'elle est partie à cause de moi.

Clarke : C'est des bêtises de grand ça, on dit plein de chose qu'on ne pense pas quand on est triste ou en colère.

Madi : Ce n'est pas grave.

Je tape au mobil home avec retenue, personne ne répond mais c'est ouvert aussi je me permets de rentrer. C'est une vraie porcherie et en voyant l'homme dormir au milieu des canettes de bières ma décision est prise.

Clarke : Elle est où ta chambre ma puce ?

Madi : Là, pourquoi ?

Clarke : On va te prendre des affaires, tu ne peux pas rester avec ton père. Je suis Docteur, je vais m'occuper de toi, d'accord ?

Madi : Papa va être en colère si je ne suis pas là quand il va se réveiller.

Clarke : Il aura d'autres problèmes plus urgents à régler, crois-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux emmener ?

Je rentre dans la chambre et ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux, il n'y a pas un seul jouet, à peine quelques vêtements par terre. Une colère monumentale m'envahit et je me retiens avec peine de réveiller cet enfoiré et de lui passer l'envie de traiter sa fille comme ça.

Clarke : Viens, il n'y a rien pour toi ici.

Elle attrape ma main sans discuter et on sort du mobil home, je compose le numéro du commissariat et il m'assure qu'ils arrivent au plus vite. Comme par enchantement quand je me retourne Aden et Wells sont là et je souffle.

Clarke : Faite en sortent que les flics arrêtent cette pourriture, j'emmène Madi à l'hôpital.

Aden : Clarke, pourquoi tu as l'odeur de Lexa sur toi ?

Mon cœur se fige, est-ce que c'était elle tout à l'heure ? Puis je me souviens que je mets son parfum depuis trois ans, ça m'évite de perdre la boule.

Clarke : Ne prononce pas son nom stp, je dois emmener la petite à l'hôpital. Je porte son parfum, c'est pour ça.

Une fois à l'hôpital je préviens mon chef de service, le Docteur Nyko et m'occupe de Madi qui ne me lâche pas.

Nyko : Tu as bien fait de l'emmener Griffin, elle est sous-alimentée, n'a aucun vaccin et elle a beaucoup de bleus.

Clarke : J'aurais dû tuer cet enfoiré, j'espère qu'il ne la touchera plus jamais.

Nyko : Je m'en occupe, toi prend soin d'elle.

Je rentre dans la chambre et trouve Madi devant un plateau repas intact.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas faim ?

Madi : Je dois attendre que les grands mangent avant de manger, s'il en reste.

Clarke : Ok ma puce, écoute moi attentivement. Ce que t'a dit ton papa ce n'est pas vrai, tout ça c'est pour toi et juste pour toi. Alors mange tout ce que tu veux, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Madi : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Pour savoir pourquoi je suis en vie, mange ma puce.

Les jours ont défilés, la police est venue m'interroger et depuis plus rien. On est vendredi et je dois partir pour Polis ce soir, mais je ne veux pas la laisser.

Nyko : Elle peut sortir, prend-là avec toi.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas, je n'ai aucune autorité sur elle, on pourrait penser que je l'ai kidnappée ou je ne sais quoi.

Nyko : Tu es son tuteur légal pour le moment, le temps qu'on retrouve son père ou un autre parent. Puis tu vas rire, je vais aussi à Polis ce week-end et mon avion privé ne demande pas vraiment de papier d'identité.

Clarke : Je devais y aller avec deux amis, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Nyko : Du tout, moi aussi je serai accompagné.

Clarke : Dans ce cas merci, j'accepte.

Nyko : Parfait on décolle dans deux heures, ne sois pas en retard Griffin.

Clarke : Promis.

Quelques heures plus tard on est tous dans le jet privé de Nyko, vu que Madi vient avec nous je ne peux pas y aller déguisée et je stresse de ces retrouvailles pas vraiment désirées.

Aden : Il a une drôle d'odeur ton patron.

Clarke : Il est très gentil et c'est sans doute avec ma mère le meilleur médecin que je connais.

Madi dors contre moi et je m'assoupis un instant également, au moins quand je rêve la douleur cesse enfin. Dans mes rêves Lexa et toujours là, tout comme mon père et les autres, dans mes rêves ma vie est parfaite.

Wells : Clarke, on arrive.

Après avoir remercié le Docteur Nyko on prend un taxi, Madi dort toujours serrée contre moi.

Aden : Elle semble ne plus jamais vouloir te lâcher.

Clarke : Elle a vécu des moments difficiles aussi, je suis sans doute la première adulte qui la traite normalement.

Wells : J'espère que son enfoiré de père va payer cher pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait.

Clarke : Je vais demander à Bellamy de s'en occuper, il connaît du monde partout.

Wells : Je dois rentrer dans ma famille, ça ira ?

Clarke : Ne t'inquiète pas, on se voit demain.

Aden : Moi aussi je dois y aller, je me suis absenté un peu trop longtemps.

Clarke : Ok, passez le bonjour à vos familles pour moi, j'y vais.

Le chauffeur de taxi dépose nos valise devant la porte et repart et après une grande respiration je sonne. La présence de Madi qui dort toujours m'apaise mais quand Raven ouvre la porte, je ne peux empêcher de laisser couler une larme.

Raven : Clarke !

 **POV Lexa :**

Anya : Joli sauvetage, mais Aden à senti ton odeur.

Lexa : Je ne pouvais pas la laisser se faire renverser tout de même, elle est vraiment inconsciente, pourquoi elle n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs au juste ?

Nyko : Tu sais que sa magie a complètement disparue depuis ta mort, de plus même ses aptitudes de Chasseurs semblent amoindries.

Luna : Mon père m'en avait parlé un jour, il étudie les différentes familles depuis longtemps. Apparemment ça marche avec la volonté ou un truc du genre et comme Clarke a abandonné sa vie, ses aptitudes se sont mises en sommeil.

Nyko : C'est exact, qui sait si elles se réveilleront un jour à nouveau.

Lexa : La petite va bien ?

Nyko : (Regard dur) Son enfoiré de père n'a pas été tendre avec elle.

Lexa : Où est-il maintenant ?

Roan : Je m'en suis occupé avec Emori, il ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur cette pauvre gosse.

Lexa : Tu l'as tué ?

Emori : Non, on l'à envoyé très loin. Un groupe de refugiés à Nyko c'est installé en Alaska, crois-moi bientôt il regrettera de ne pas être mort. Il va leur servir de larbin quelques temps.

Lexa : Vous savez qui est sa mère ?

Luna : C'est une Green, elle est morte deux ans après la naissance de la petite.

Lexa : Donc elle va avoir des pouvoirs ?

Nyko : Pas forcement, si Clarke la tiens éloignée de ce monde, son pouvoir restera en sommeil.

Lexa : Ok, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Anya : On rentre à Polis, Clarke ne repartira plus, pas quand elle verra l'état de sa famille depuis son départ.

Nyko : Ta sœur a raison, elle se sentira trop coupable, ne t'en fais pas je garde un œil sur elle.

Quelques heures plus tard je suis dans l'avion de Nyko, être si près de Clarke sans pouvoir lui parler ou la toucher et une torture. Mon frère aussi me manque, même cet idiot de Wells, je souffle et regarde par le hublot.

Anya : Je sais, c'est dur. Durant cinq ans, j'ai faillis venir des dizaines de fois vous voire.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qui t'a retenue ?

Anya : Nyko, sa mission est importante.

Lexa : Je sais, mais elle me manque.

Anya : Tu devrais allez la voire alors, Nyko est d'accord.

Lexa : Je sais, on verra comment ça se passe dans sa famille.

Je regarde Clarke dormir avec Madi serrée contre elle, j'aurais adoré fonder une famille avec elle. Me marier, avoir des enfants, leur apprendre à combattre, à être braves et courageux. Tout ça m'est impossible maintenant, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour Clarke.

Nyko : Si mon enfant, tu es son âme sœur. Sais-tu à quel point c'est rare un tel lien ? J'ai attendu la mienne pendant 245 ans.

Ma sœur lui souris et pose sa tête sur son épaule, ils sont chanceux de s'être trouvés. Tout comme Roan et Luna, seul Emori semble comprendre ma situation.

Anya : Parles-lui Lex, tu as assez souffert comme ça.

Une fois arrivée je suis Clarke jusque chez elle et suis soulagée quand je vois Raven la serrer contre elle en pleurant.

Lexa : Bon retour chez toi mon amour.

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven me serre fort dans ses bras et semble enfin remarquer Madi qui se réveille.

Raven : Je suis tellement désolée, qui est cet enfant ?

Clarke : Elle s'appelle Madi, je m'occupe d'elle le temps de retrouver sa mère.

Raven : Rentrez, il fait froid.

Une fois dans le hall, je pose Madi à terre et elle s'accroche à ma main.

Clarke : Madi ma puce, je te présente Raven, c'est ma grande sœur, tu n'as rien à craindre avec elle, elle est folle mais très gentille.

Raven : Eh, méchante.

Ma sœur s'agenouille devant Madi et lui tend la main, elle me regarde mais lui prend gentiment.

Raven : Tu dois avoir faim, tu veux un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète ? C'est ma spécialité.

Après une brève hésitation elle suit Raven dans la cuisine et je me retrouve dans le salon face à Marcus et ma mère. Ils semblent épuisés et tristes, la culpabilité me revient en force, sachant très bien que c'est ma faute.

Clarke : Bonsoir.

Ma mère tourne la tête vers moi, elle ne semble pas y croire et deux secondes plus tard elle me serre fort contre elle.

Clarke : Je suis désolée maman, c'était trop dur, pardon.

Marcus pose sa main sur mon épaule, et je soupire, je suis chez moi. Bellamy et Octavia arrivent peu après, Octavia ne semble plus vouloir me lâcher. Quant à Bellamy il reste un peu en retrait, je sais qu'il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir réussit à me ramener. Je lâche Octavia et le prend dans mes bras, il se tend un peu mais me rend mon étreinte et je ferme les yeux.

Clarke : Je suis désolée Bell, je n'étais pas prête à rentrer, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Bellamy : Et maintenant tu l'est Princesse ?

Clarke : Je suis là pour le mariage d'Octavia, on verra ensuite.

Marcus : Tu es ici chez toi ma puce, tu reste le temps que tu veux.

Raven revient avec Madi qui se colle à nouveau à moi intimidée par autant de monde.

Clarke : Je vous présente Madi, je m'occupe d'elle le temps qu'on retrouve sa mère. Ma puce, voici mes parents, Marcus et Abby. Et là tu as Octavia et Bellamy, ce sont mes cousins. Ils sont très gentils, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Ma mère s'agenouille aussi devant elle, d'un seul coup elle sourit et lui tend la main.

Abby : Viens ma puce, je vais te montrer la chambre de Clarke quand elle était petite, tu veux ?

Madi : D'accord, docteur Clarke viens après ?

Clarke : Bien sur ma puce, je viendrais te lire une histoire, ok ?

Madi : D'accord.

Elles s'en vont et je m'installe dans le canapé, Marcus semble vouloir me demander quelque chose et je soupire.

Clarke : Aden m'a retrouvée, puis Wells. Ils m'ont dit pour le mariage d'Octavia et je ne pouvais pas rater ça.

Octavia : On t'a cherchée partout, je suis si contente que tu sois là. Cela n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi.

Marcus : Avec ce mariage les Grimm et les Van Helsing vont s'allier de manière bien plus définitive. Nous allons devenir une seule et même famille et beaucoup de choses doivent être décidées, on peut compter sur toi pour y prendre part ou ta décision reste inchangée ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas mon oncle, j'ai un travail auquel je tiens et une vie en dehors de tout ça maintenant et puis il y a Madi.

Abby : C'est une Green Clarke, tu sais que je ressens le pouvoir magique de chaque personne, cette petite à un gros potentiel. Vas lui lire son histoire, nous avons à parler.

Je souffle et grimpe l'étage et ouvre ma chambre d'enfant. Madi regarde ma peluche sans oser toucher et j'attrape un ourson que je lui tends.

Clarke : Il s'appelle Max, il garde les rêves, avec lui pour dormir tu ne fais jamais de cauchemars, je te le donne.

Elle le prend et le serre contre elle avant de me sauter dans les bras en souriant.

Madi : Docteur Clarke, je peux rester avec toi toute la vie si je promets d'être sage ?

Clarke : Tu ne veux pas retrouver ta maman, ou ta famille ?

Madi : Et si ils sont méchants comme papa et qu'ils ne m'aiment pas ?

Clarke : Impossible, et puis je suis là pour te protéger maintenant. Aller couche-toi, il est tard et tu devrais déjà dormir depuis longtemps.

Madi : Abby a dit que je pouvais rester là, c'est vrai ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Tant que tu veux ma puce, aller maintenant l'histoire.

J'ai fini par m'endormir aussi car je sens qu'on me porte, mais je suis trop épuisée pour ouvrir les yeux. De plus la personne qui me porte me semble vraiment familière et je sais que je ne crains rien.

Marcus : Elle a l'air épuisé, laissons la dormir, demain est un grand jour.

Abby : Je ne sais pas si elle va revenir Marcus, elle semble brisée, je ne reconnais plus ma fille.

Marcus : Elle est à la maison maintenant, c'est déjà ça.

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke dors paisiblement, ce qui est rare, rentrer chez elle lui fait le plus grand bien. Je lui caresse la joue doucement et elle emprisonne ma main en soupirant.

Clarke : (Dors) Lexa...ne me laisse pas toute seule, stp.

Je me couche près d'elle et elle vient se lover automatiquement dans mes bras. Je soupire et lui caresse le bras doucement en lui embrassant la tempe.

Lexa : Dors mon amour, je suis là.

Au bout de trois heures, la limite de mon pouvoir, je m'écarte et rejoint Roan qui cette fois ma accompagnée.

Roan : Elle va bien ?

Lexa : Rentrer lui a fait du bien, mais elle m'appelle encore.

Roan : Elle le fera jusqu'à sa mort, à moins que tu lui parle.

Lexa : Elle ne me pardonnera pas de ne pas être revenue près d'elle, qu'importent mes raisons.

Roan : C'est toi qui ne te pardonne pas de l'avoir laissée Lexa, elle attend juste que tu rentre.

On rentre à la base et de suite je vois qu'il y a un souci, tout le monde semble sur le pied de guerre et je m'approche de Nyko et Anya.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Nyko : Pike et Cage ont prévu d'attaquer le mariage demain, son armée est sans précédent, ils vont se faire massacrer.

Lexa : Non, pas question.

Anya : Ne t'inquiète pas, Nyko rappelle tout le monde, on va se battre et détruire la menace une bonne fois pour toute.

Lexa : Mais vous allez révéler votre existence, tu as toujours dit que c'était trop dangereux, que les chasseurs nous rejetteraient en connaissant notre nature.

Nyko : Pas si on a un membre du conseil qui intercède en notre faveur, de plus on les prévient d'une attaque imminente, j'espère que les choses ont changé et qu'ils nous accepteront.

Lexa : Quel membre du conseil serait avec nous ?

Anya : Clarke, depuis la mort de son père cette place lui revient, sa mère la remplace juste.

Nyko : Va la chercher, on ne peut plus reculer et le temps nous est compté, au coucher du soleil ils attaqueront.

Je ne bouge pas et ma sœur pose sa main sur moi.

Anya : J'y vais si tu veux.

Roan : Je peux t'accompagner au besoin.

Lexa : Jamais elle ne me pardonnera, je le sais.

Nyko : Les enjeux sont tout autres et Clarke va parfaitement le comprendre, Lexa si on ne fait rien, les chasseurs seront exterminés demain soir.

Lexa : Très bien, je la ramène, mais tu lui parle Nyko car je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle m'écoute.

Nyko : Comme tu veux.

Luna m'accompagne finalement et utilise son pouvoir pour la garder endormie le temps qu'on ramène Clarke à la base, je reste près d'elle jusqu'a que je sente qu'elle est sur le point de se réveiller et vais chercher Nyko.

 **POV Clarke :**

Nyko : Bonjour Clarke.

Clarke : (Perdu) Docteur Nyko, que faite vous ici, où je suis ?

Nyko : Chez moi, je suis désolé pour cette arrivée un peu brusque mais le temps nous manque. Pike et Cage ont décidé d'attaquer le mariage d'Octavia et Lincoln au coucher du soleil. Leur armée comporte au moins 5000 personnes, des loups garou, vampire, sorciers et j'en passe.

Clarke : Ok, stop, comment vous connaissez tout ça, vous êtes un chasseur, vous me surveillez tout ce temps ?

Nyko : Disons que j'étais un chasseur il y a très longtemps et oui je te surveillais car un de mes enfants, même plusieurs tiennent beaucoup à toi.

Clarke : Quels enfants, mais de quoi vous parlez au juste ?

Nyko : Calme-toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Il y a longtemps j'étais un Grimm, je suis mort lors d'une grande guerre, mordu par un loup garou et un vampire ennemis. Ma famille ma renié quand ils ont découvert que j'étais devenu un monstre, j'étais anéanti, perdu et seul. Je me suis juré que ça n'arrivera pas à d'autres. J'ai alors commencé à recruter d'autres comme moi, des personnes sensés être mortes, devenues des montres, mais avec leur âme intact. Je leur ai offert un choix, mourir ou accepter leur état et se construire une nouvelle vie autre part. J'ai recueillis 3076 personnes qui ont accepté de continuer, soit mordues par un loup garou soit par un vampire. Nous ne somme pas dangereux, ni vos ennemis. Certes, nous sommes devenus des monstres, mais dans notre cœur, nous sommes toujours des chasseurs et on veut protéger nos familles.

Clarke : Que voulez-vous de moi au juste, car si je suis là c'est que vous avez besoin de moi.

Nyko : Tu es intelligente Clarke, tu sais que sans notre aide les chasseurs vont périr, j'ai besoin qu'ils acceptent notre présence. Et surtout je veux l'assurance qu'aucun de mes enfants venu vous défendre ne soient pris pour cible par la suite.

Clarke : J'ai renoncé à mon titre de chasseur il y a trois ans.

Nyko : Tu es l'héritière des Van Helsing, ils t'écouteront.

Clarke : Vous avez dit que vos enfants tenez à moi, qui ?

Nyko : Avant de te révéler qui, sache que le secret est obligatoire dans mon monde. Ils ne pouvaient te le dire, alors ne soit pas trop dure avec eux.

Clarke : Cela dépendra de qui va passer ces portes Nyko.

Nyko : C'était aussi douloureux pour eux que pour toi, voire plus, crois-moi.

La première personne qui rentre c'est Emori, c'est John qui va être content.

Emori : John ?

Clarke : Tu lui manque, mais il s'accroche.

Emori : Il me manque aussi, mais j'espère que bientôt nous serons réunis ?

Clarke : Qu'es-tu devenu ?

Emori : Un loup garou, il m'a fallut des mois pour le contrôler, mais grâce à Nyko je vis parfaitement maintenant, mise à part que j'aime mon steak saignant maintenant.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis contente de te revoir, John le saura tout autant, voire plus.

Luna rentre à son tour, tenant par la main Roan, ils me regardent avec inquiétudes et je souris.

Clarke : Salut, alors vous êtes vivant !

Luna : Si on veut, je suis un vampire, merci à Emerson.

Roan : Et moi un loup Garou, merci à Nia. Tu as une tête affreuse Clarke.

Clarke : (Rire) Ces dernières années n'ont pas été faciles et je fais fasse à des fantômes, donc tu excuseras ma sale tête.

Roan : Tu m'as manqué Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Toi aussi.

Anya rentre, tirant par la main une Lexa réfractaire, mon cœur s'arrête de battre et une violente douleur me traverse. Lexa grimace de douleur également et le doute n'est plus possible, c'est elle.

Anya : Je suis désolée Blondie, j'aurais dû la protéger il y a trois ans.

Clarke : Lincoln va se marier demain.

Anya : Je sais.

Clarke : C'est vous qui avez prévenu Bellamy et Aden pour me retrouver, vous me surveillez depuis le début ?

Lexa : Oui.

Un simple mot, elle n'est pas revenue, qu'importe leur stupide règles je serais revenue pour elle.

Clarke : Je parlerai au conseil, je dois y aller.

Lexa : Clarke je...

Clarke : Je serais revenue, qu'importe les règles, jamais je ne t'aurais fait souffrir autant. Tu as fait ton choix, assume-le. Reste loin de moi, tu y arrive très bien depuis trois ans apparemment.

Je retiens mes larmes avec peine et sort du bâtiment, je regarde où je suis et Roan sort.

Roan : Elle vient te voire toute les nuits, elle t'a sauvée la vie quand ce camion a faillit te tuer, tu es injuste avec elle Clarke.

Clarke : Et si c'était Luna, tu lui aurais pardonné ?

(Silence)

Roan : J'accepterais cette seconde chance.

Clarke : Qu'elle seconde chance Roan, c'est un vampire et je suis humaine, pire un chasseur.

Roan : Je croyais que tu avais abandonné ton tire ?

Clarke : Je ne vais pas laisser ma famille se faire massacrer, surtout pour une femme qui ne me choisit pas.

Roan : Ce n'est pas aussi simple, de nombreuse vies sont en jeux, Lexa n'avait pas le choix, tout comme Anya Luna, Emori ou moi. On prend de gros risques en révélant notre identité, les chasseurs pourraient vouloir tous nous tuer.

Clarke : Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire, peux tu me ramener chez moi ?

Roan : (Tend un casque) Bien sûr Princesse.

Clarke : Merci, dit à Nyko et aux autres de venir chez moi dans deux heures, j'aurais réunis le conseil et expliquer la situation. Tu as ma parole que quelque soit leur décision, vous repartirez en paix.

Roan : Merci Clarke.

Il est six heures du matin quand je rentre à nouveau chez moi, je trouve Raven debout qui me lance un regard dur

Raven : Tu étais où bordel ? Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir à nouveau, toutes les cinq minutes, tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiétée pendant trois ans, combien de fois j'ai tenté de te retrouver ?

Clarke : Rav, je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir donc calme toi. Peux-tu prévenir le conseil de venir ici au plus vite ? Je dois leur parler, retrouve-moi dans le bureau de papa quand tu auras fini.

Raven : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : On va sûrement devoir livrer note dernier combat ma sœur.

Elle ne pose pas plus de question que ça et file, je vais réveiller mes parents, puis Bellamy et Octavia et une fois qu'on est tous rassemblés dans le bureau je prends la parole.

Clarke : J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, la première c'est que je reprends ma place en tant que Chasseuse, en tant qu'héritière des Van Helsing et de ce fait, ma place au conseil que je viens de convoquer en urgence.

Marcus : Pour quelle raison ?

Clarke : La guerre est à notre porte et sans aide nous serons exterminés au coucher du soleil.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je suis resté sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait, mais pas à ce point.

Luna : Ta femme a un sacré caractère.

Lexa : Elle n'est pas ma femme, elle ne le sera jamais, tu l'as entendue, elle ne veut plus me voire.

Luna : La colère c'est toujours plus facile que le pardon ou l'acceptation Lex.

Lexa : Si les rôles avaient été inversés je lui aurais carrément mis mon poing dans la figure.

Luna : Alors où est le problème ?

Lexa : Elle me déteste de l'avoir fait souffrir pendant trois ans, je me déteste aussi.

Luna : Elle t'aime plus qu'elle te déteste, son regard ne trompe pas.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Anya : Va la voir avant le début du conseil, embrasse la avant qu'elle ne parle et dis-lui que tu l'aime.

Lexa : C'est ça ton conseil avisé ?

Luna : Je vote pour aussi.

Je secoue la tête et sors, je me souviens de la douleur que j'ai ressentis quand elle m'a vue. Elle s'est sentie trahie, blessée pas importante pour moi, pas aimée. Je ne peux pas la laisser penser cela. Sans savoir comment, je me mets à courir aussi vite que je peux, donc vu que je suis un vampire très rapidement et j'arrive au bout de dix minutes chez Clarke. Je saute sur son balcon, ouvre la fenêtre comme je fais à chaque fois et voit Clarke sortir de la douche. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit et la plaque contre le mur avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Trois ans que je rêve de ses lèvres, consciente qu'elle doit respirer je m'écarte et ferme les yeux en posant mon front contre le sien.

Lexa : Je t'interdis de penser que je ne t'aime pas assez, ces trois ans ont était l'enfer sur terre. J'ai dû lutter tout les jours contre l'envie de te retrouver, c'est ce que j'ai fait chaque soir d'ailleurs. Je t'aime Clarke, tu es tout pour moi.

Clarke (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Je t'aime aussi, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu as préféré obéir aux règles plutôt que de me retrouver Lexa. Je n'aurais rien dit, jamais je ne t'aurais trahie, qu'importe que tu sois un vampire maintenant, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. Je t'ai pleurée pendant trois ans, j'ai tout quitté car je ne supportais plus de continuer cette vie qui m'avait tant pris.

Lexa : Des milliers de vies était en jeu, je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas trahie, mais je ne suis pas seule dans cette histoire Clarke.

Clarke : Le conseil va commencer, tu devrais rejoindre ta famille, je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'ils acceptent.

Lexa : Tu es ma famille Clarke, je t'aime.

Clarke : (Serre dans ses bras) Va voire tes frères, ils ne méritent pas de découvrir tout ça à la dernière minute.

Lexa : Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas Lex, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'y penser pour le moment.

Lexa : Je suis désolée.

Clarke : Je sais, à tout à l'heure.

Elle s'écarte de mes bras et aussitôt je ressens le manque, est-ce que je l'ai perdue définitivement ?

Clarke : (Pensée) Je suis toujours avec toi.

Je saute du balcon en souriant, peut-être que le conseil d'Anya n'était pas si pourri finalement.

 **POV Clarke**

Cela fait une heure que le conseil se hurle dessus, les Grimm et les Van Helsing sont pour que la famille de Lexa nous rejoigne mais les Blade et les Green sont complètement contre.

Clarke : Je défie les Seigneurs Jackson, Jaha et Dames Hannah et Indra en combat singulier pour obtenir gain de cause. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous mettre d'accord, la guerre sera là au coucher du soleil, si je l'emporte vous vous plierais à ma décision, si je perds, j'accepte de me plier aux votre et abandonnerais définitivement mon rôle dans ce conseil.

(Silence)

Marcus : Non, je ne te laisserais pas commettre cette folie, tu y perdrais la vie.

Becca : Le défi est lancé, il ne peut être enlevé. Ce sont nos lois Marcus, Clarke tu es sûre ?

Clarke : Oui, de par nos lois si je perds il m'est accordé une dernière volonté.

Raider : (Sourire) Qu'elle est-elle ?

Clarke : Si je meure, acceptez l'aide de Nyko et sa famille, ils sont là pour nous sauver.

Indra : Ce sont des monstres, je ferais en sorte que tu perdes sans mourir Princesse.

Clarke : Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Jaha : J'accepte le défi de la Princesse Clarke.

Wells : Père, non.

Jaha : Silence mon fils.

Wells : NON ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, Clarke est ma meilleure amie et j'ai confiance en elle. Si elle dit que nous n'avons rien à craindre, je la crois.

Jaha : J'ai dit silence, c'est encore moi qui dirige les Green, quand tu prendras ma place, tu auras ton mot à dire, mais en attendant tu obéiras.

Clarke : Wells, arrête toi mon ami. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution et tu le sais, nos lois sont ainsi faites.

Jackson : J'accepte le défi de la Princesse Clarke.

John : Père, svp entendez raison.

Harper : Nous ne pouvons battre Pike et Cage seuls, on cour à l'extinction, nous avons besoin d'aide.

Jackson : Peut-être mais je ne trahirai pas mes convictions pour remporter la victoire, je préfère encore mourir que de m'allier à des montres.

Nylah : Dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à faire dans votre famille.

Clarke : Nylah, non. Tu es l'héritière, ne fais pas ça. Je compte sur toi pour prendre de meilleures décisions que ton oncle à l'avenir mon amie, et pour prendre soin de ma grande sœur.

Nylah : Je t'en fais le serment, alors ne meures pas.

Indra : J'accepte le défi de la Princesse Clarke, ces montres m'on tout prit. Jamais je n'accepterais de m'allier à eux, quoi qu'en dise Clarke ils n'ont pas d'âmes.

Nathan : Mère, non.

Clarke : Tout va bien Nathan, ne t'en fais pas.

Hannah : Je refuse ton défi Princesse, je me rangerai à l'avis du vainqueur. Je ne veux pas te blesser, tu es l'amie de mes enfants et une grande chasseuse.

Monty : (Souffle de soulagement) Merci maman.

Wells : Merci ma tante.

Becca : Les règles des duels sont simples, mettre hors combat ou tuer pour être déclaré vainqueur.

Bellamy : Nyko est là, avec Lexa, Anya, Luna, Roan et Emori.

Abby : Faite les rentrer, ce combat les concerne après tout.

Raider : Je suis d'accord.

Clarke : Laisser-les repartir en paix si je ne gagne pas, svp.

Marcus : Je t'en fais le serment.

Hannah : Moi aussi.

Jackson : Moi aussi.

Jaha : Egalement.

Raider : Bien sûr.

Nyko rentre et j'évite le regard de Lexa et me dirige vers Raven.

Raven : Tu compte mourir n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui. Tu prendras soin de Madi, pour moi ? C'est une Green, elle aura besoin de toi.

Raven : Ne fais pas ça Clarke, je ne peux pas te perdre.

Nyko : Bonjour, avez-vous pris une décision ? Le temps presse.

Becca : Clarke a invoqué le duel pour vous obtenir gain de cause, bonjour mes filles, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir, vous m'avez tellement manqué.

Anya serre sa mère dans ses bras mais Lexa me regarde avec colère, évidemment ça ne lui plait pas, mais je n'ai pas de meilleure idée.

Lexa : As-tu perdu la tête ? Tu risque de mourir à chaque instant.

Clarke : C'est mon choix Lex, respectes-le, stp.

Aden : Mais Clarke, c'est de la folie.

Lexa semble enfin comprendre que je le sais parfaitement mais je la fait taire d'un regard, elle baisse les yeux et va embrasser sa mère.

Raider : Le Seigneur Jackson commence, choisissez vos armes svp.

Durant les duels on a droit à l'épée, la hache, la lance et le bouclier. Les armes à feu, arc et autres sont interdits.

Bellamy me tend mon bouclier et mon épée, il n'a rien dit mais je sais qu'il a compris également.

Bellamy : Vas la rejoindre, je comprends.

Echo : J'admire ton courage mon amie, prend soin de ma cousine.

Clarke : Pour l'éternité, du moins je l'espère.

Je me place au centre et Lexa apparait devant moi.

Lexa : Ne fais pas ça, je ne veux pas de cette vie pour toi.

Clarke : Et moi je refuse de vivre sans toi, même si pour l'instant je t'en veux.

Lexa : On ne sait même pas si ça va marcher, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, stp, renonce.

Clarke : Si je ne me réveille pas, prend soin de ma famille et Madi pour moi, promets-le moi.

Lexa : Je te le promets mon amour, essaie de ne pas mourir quand même, stp.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Je t'aime Heda.

Clarke : Moi aussi Princesse, pour l'éternité.

 **POV Lexa :**

Abby : Que le combat commence, bonne chance ma fille.

Becca : Je serais honorée d'accueillir une telle femme dans ma famille.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure.

Becca : Tel est son choix ma fille, et je me doute bien que c'est pour être avec toi qu'elle le fait. Donc accepte-le et admire ta future femme se battre pour ce en quoi elle croit.

Lexa : Oui mère.

Le combat dure une dizaine de minutes, et déjà Clarke et en sang. Tous les chasseurs nous regardent, pour savoir si ça ne réveille pas nos instincts, mais on ne bouge pas, contrairement à Raven qui manque de tuer Jackson à chaque coup porté à Clarke.

Lexa : Du calme Raven, ta sœur à fait son choix.

Raven : Pour toi, alors que tu l'as abandonnée pendant trois ans.

Lexa : Et cela a été l'enfer à chaque instants, mais on m'a toujours appris à faire passer mon devoir avant mon cœur Raven. Si je pouvais changer le passé, je le ferais. Je ne l'abandonnerais plus jamais.

Raven : Bien, avise-toi de manquer à cette promesse et je te tue de mes mains.

Nylah : Mon amour, calme toi stp, ta magie déborde.

Raven se calme une fois dans les bras de Nylah et je regarde Bellamy se retenir avec peine d'intervenir, tout comme les trois quart des chasseurs.

Aden : Tu pourras la sauver, au besoin ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas Ad, on ne sait pas encore très bien comment ça marche. Pourquoi d'autre reviennent et d'autres non.

Octavia : Elle reviendra, pour toi, pour nous.

Lincoln : Elle reviendra.

Un dernier coup d'épée et Jackson tombe à genoux, Clarke lui pose sa lame sur la gorge en respirant difficilement et il met le point sur le cœur.

Jackson : Je m'engage à respecter le choix du vainqueur, j'ai perdu.

Raider : Au Seigneur Jaha de s'avancer.

Wells : Père je vous en supplie, elle va mourir si vous continuez.

Jaha : Tel est son choix mon fils, je me battrais pour ce que je crois.

Je me retiens de lui arracher la tête et Nyko pose la main sur moi, mais c'est surtout le doux regard de Clarke qui me calme.

Echo : Elle se bat avec la magie, j'ignorais qu'elle était revenue.

Monty : Sûrement en revenant ici et en acceptant enfin son destin.

Bellamy : Jaha est un Maître épéiste, je jure que si elle meure je le tuerais de mes mains.

Octavia : Je t'y aiderais avec plaisir.

Wells : Moi aussi, cet homme n'est plus mon père, je suis désolé, vraiment.

Aden : Ce n'est pas ta faute Wells, Clarke veux être près de Lexa, elle nous sauve tous en se sacrifiant.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour elle, je ne l'ai jamais souhaité.

Wells : Elle t'aime plus que tout, laisse-la décider des derniers moments de sa vie, c'est son droit Lexa.

Je regarde Clarke tomber et ferme les yeux quand je vois Jaha rater sa tête de peu, elle lui fauche les jambes et lui transperce la main avec son katana. Il hurle, lâche son arme et Clarke pointe sa lame sur sa gorge.

Jaha : (Point sur le cœur) Je respecterais le choix du vainqueur, j'ai perdu.

Marcus : Dame Indra veuillez vous avancez.

Nylah : Mère, cessez cette folie, svp.

Indra : Ce sont des monstres Nylah, je suis désolée mais je me battrais contre ça.

Clarke : C'est un honneur de vous combattre Dame Indra.

Indra : L'honneur est partage Princesse, croyez bien que j'aurais aimé une autre solution.

Clarke : Je sais cela, j'espère que ma mort vous ouvrira les yeux. Ils ont toujours leur âme et sont là pour nous aider.

Elle se jette sur Indra qui pare facilement, très vite elle comprend que Clarke n'a pas l'intention de s'en sortir et elle me regarde. Elle a été mon Maître d'armes, elle sait que jamais je ne lui pardonnerai ce geste, pourtant c'est sans sourcilier qu'elle enfonce son épée dans le ventre de Clarke qui tombe à genoux.

Abby : NON !

Raven : CLARKE !

Elle sourit à sa famille et d'un coup rapide se relève, Indra qui croyait le combat terminer se fait surprendre et lâche son arme sous son attaque. Clarke me regarde en souriant, ferme les yeux un instant et pose sa lame sur le gorge d'Indra.

Clarke : J'ai gagné Maître.

J'ignorer qu'Indra avait aussi entrainé Clarke.

Indra : (Point sur le cœur) J'accepte ta décision, je me barrais à leur côté.

Clarke souris et avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol je la rattrape dans mes bras.

Lexa : Mon amour, tiens le coup. Raven, Abby elle a besoin de soin, vite.

Abby se précipite mais Raven ne bouge pas et pleure dans les bras de Nylah. Tout comme Bellamy et Echo, Wells et bien d'autres.

Lexa : Non, ne m'oblige pas à te transformer en monstre, accroche toi, je t'en supplie, respire.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas un monstre Lexa, tu es la Heda de mon cœur, pour toujours, je t'aime.

Nyko : Mords-là, il ne lui reste que peu de temps.

Abby : Moins de deux minutes, elle perd tout son sang. Je t'en supplie sauve ma fille, sauve là Lexa.

Marcus : Elle vient à peine de nous revenir, sauve là, stp.

Clarke : Tu as promis, pour ma famille.

Lexa : (Larmes) Oui, pardonne-moi.

Je la mords et me retrouve avec un couteau sur la gorge mais vite enlevé par un cercle autour de nous.

Raven : Ne la touchez pas Jaha ou je jure de vous tuer, tout ça c'est de votre faute. A vous et votre aveuglement, vos traditions, vos lois stupides, je vous déteste. Lexa va sauver ma sœur, car elle l'aime plus que tout et si après ça vous doutez encore qu'elle a une âme c'est que vous êtes aussi idiot que je le pense.

Indra : Cela suffit, le destin de Clarke n'est plus entre nos mains à présent mais nous honorerons son dernier souhait.

Nyko : Alors il me semble qu'il nous faut commencer à tout préparer.

Clarke : Maman.

Abby : Je suis là ma puce.

Clarke : Ne la laisse pas seule, stp.

Abby : Je te le jure, ma fille, je t'aime.

Raven : Je t'aime petite sœur.

Clarke : Je reviendrais, pour vous, je vous aime, soyez heureux.

Elle ferme les yeux et je hurle de douleur en la prenant dans mes bras.

Lexa : NON !

Anya : Il faut entre douze et vingt quatre heures pour que la transformation marche, met la dans sa chambre.

Lexa : (Brisée) D'accord.

Raven : Je t'accompagne, il ne faut pas que Madi la voit comme ça.

C'est donc avec Nylah, Raven et Wells que je rejoins sa chambre ou je la pose délicatement dans son lit.

Lexa : Si elle ne se réveille pas, je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'exister.

Raven : Si, ta famille, ta promesse à Clarke, c'est ce qui te maintiendra debout.

Les heures défilent, Anya m'apporte trois poches de sang que je bois vite. Je tuerais tous ceux qui approcheront de notre famille mon amour, je te le jure. Au coucher du soleil je lui embrasse le front et sors de la chambre pour tomber sur Madi.

Madi : Elle ou Docteur Clarke ?

Lexa : Elle dort ma puce.

Madi : Je peux la voire ?

Raven : Elle sera plus à l'abri avec elle, personne ne passera cette porte.

Wells : On va sceller la porte magiquement, tous les Green, seul Clarke peut en sortir et personne ne pourra y entrez.

Je tends la main à Madi qui s'en saisi aussi tôt et l'emmène à Clarke, elle s'installe contre elle et ferme les yeux.

Madi : Je vais aller la chercher dans le rêve, toi tu va combattre les méchants.

Lexa : Comment tu...peux importe, reste ici, d'accord ma puce ?

Madi : Oui.

Je sors de la chambre après une dernier baiser à Clarke et voit Raven, Wells, Monty, Hannah, Abby et Jaha scellent la porte.

Abby : Elle reviendra, allons chasser ces intrus de notre maison ma fille.

Elle pose sa mains sur mon bras et je lui souris timidement, elle vient de m'accepter dans sa famille, juste comme ça.

Raven : Eh Lexa, tu me porte ?

Je souris et me transforme, Raven saute sur mon dos et on fonce vers la bataille. Je suis rejoins par Lincoln qui porte Octavia, Echo qui porte Bellamy, Raider qui porte Abby, Aden qui porte Wells, Anya qui porte Nyko

Echo : Allons croquer du vampire, oups, sorry Lex.

Lexa : Comment je peux les entendre ?

Anya : Moi aussi je les entends, je pense que c'est parce que pour eux, nous sommes toujours de la famille.

Aden : Pour toujours.

Lincoln : Bien dit petit frère, à l'attaque.

Durant plusieurs heures on attaque, on dirait que nos ennemis reviennent toujours plus nombreux, mais on tient le coup. Nylah nous rejoint avec Emori et John, suivit par Monty, Harper et Nathan. Une douleur me vrille l'épaule et Raven expulse au loin le loup garou qui ma griffée.

Nyko : On devrait reprendre nos formes de vampire Lexa, on est plus rapides.

Raven saute de mon dos, et se met dos à Nylah pendant que je reprends forme humaine.

Luna : Un peu d'aide ?

Roan et Luna avec un groupe d'une dizaine des nôtres se rapprochent de nous quand un tremblement de terre nous sépare tous des un des autres.

Cage : Je suis un Vampire Sorcier de plus de 1000 ans, votre résistance et vaine, je vais vous écraser.

Lexa : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Wells lui balance des flammes, Monty de l'électricité, Raven du vent et Abby de la glace pendant que moi je me concentre pour lui envoyer des rayons de lumières.

Les autres l'attaquent mais se retrouvent tous à terre, je suis même blessée, il semble très fort mais je n'abandonne pas.

Nyko : Le cœur, tous ensembles.

Cage : Vous avez tellement à apprendre.

Il frappe le sol de ses mains et le sol s'ouvre à nouveau, seulement on ne tombe pas et je tourne la tête.

Clarke : Ne touchez pas à ma famille.

Lexa : Clarke !

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis dans un rêve, un barbecue, toute ma famille est là, même les disparus, je suis dans les bras de Lexa. Je regarde Madi courir après un chien en souriant. Je veux rester ici pour l'éternité, je suis si bien.

Madi : Il faut te réveiller maman, maman Lexa a besoin d'aide contre un très méchant. Mais toi tu es plus forte que lui, mais il faut te réveiller.

Clarke : Comment tu m'as appelée ?

Madi : Maman, t'es pas d'accord ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Si, que fais-tu dans mon rêve ? Comment tu fais ?

Madi : Magie, dès fois je disais à papa de dormir durant trois jours et il le faisait, mais toi tu dois te réveiller, maintenant.

J'ouvre les yeux et voit Madi dormir contre moi, je regarde mon ventre et ne voit plus aucune blessure, je suis revenue. Je pense à mon rêve et me dépêche de me lever, Lexa, il faut que je la sauve. J'invoque l'air pile au moment au Cage invoque la terre et dépose ma famille à l'abri.

Clarke : Ne touchez pas à ma famille.

Lexa : (Sourire) Clarke !

Clarke : Je suis là mon amour.

Cage : Une de plus, qui que tu sois je te tuerai vite.

Clarke : Je suis Clarke Van Helsing, et c'est moi qui vous arrêterais.

Je claque des doigts et les éléments m'entourent, mais je sens autre chose, comme si je pouvais contrôler plus. Je me concentre et entend les pensés de Cage, et voit son cœur comme s'il battait.

Cage : (Terrifié) Tu es une élémentariste suprême, mais ils ont disparus il y a plus de cinq cent ans.

Lexa : Une quoi ?

Monty : La gardienne des six éléments. Jamais je n'aurai cru avoir la chance de voir ça de mes propres yeux. (Sourire)

Harper : Tu nous explique chéri ? On n'est pas tous magiciens.

Nyko : Clarke contrôle les six éléments, l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air. Mais en devenant Vampire elle c'est éveillée aussi au contrôle de l'esprit le cinquième élément, et celui du cœur, le sixième élément. C'est une des trois Magie les plus puissantes au monde.

Lexa : (Sourire) Evidement il fallait que tu sois exceptionnelle en vampire aussi, sinon ce n'était pas drôle.

Clarke : Ne sois pas jalouse mon amour, ton contrôle de la lumière est vraiment cool, et je ne peux toujours pas me transformer en loup.

Cage : ASSEZ ! Je te tuerais, toi et ta famille.

Clarke : J'en doute, reculez je m'en occupe, occupez-vous des autres, ils avancent trop.

Tout le monde tourne les talons sans hésiter, sauf Raven et moi qui se plaçons de chaque côté de Clarke.

Clarke : (Sourie) Raven, attention au décollage, mon amour transforme-toi et attaque-le quand je te le dis.

Lexa obéit et part dans une démonstration de pouvoir, Cage tombe à genoux, je lui broie le cœur et l'esprit juste par la pense et appelle Lexa.

Clarke : A toi Heda, finis-le, on va aider les autres.

Lexa saute sur Cage gueule grande ouverte, et je me pose prés de Marcus et Raven près de notre mère.

Marcus : (Serre dans ses bras) Bon retour ma puce.

Clarke : (Sourire) Merci, un peux d'aide ?

Marcus : Avec plaisir, on n'a toujours pas trouvé Pike ?

Clarke : Cage est mort, il a dû se planquer ce lâche, Lincoln et la meute vont le retrouver.

Je déchaine mes pouvoirs, mais utilise aussi mes nouveaux pouvoirs vampiriques quand Lexa apparaît devant moi et m'embrasse passionnément.

Clarke : (Rires) Je suis là.

Lexa : Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, j'ai cru que jamais je ne te reverrais.

Clarke : Pike, ta famille l'a trouvé ?

Lexa : Tu les entends ?

Clarke : J'entends tout le monde.

Elle se transforme et je saute sur son dos, bien que techniquement je suis aussi rapide qu'elle maintenant, mais j'adore être contre elle pendant une couse et son pelage est vraiment doux, comme sa peau. Son odeur m'enivre, j'ai tellement envie d'elle.

Lexa : Clarke, si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse l'amour tout de suite, ne pense pas à ça.

Clarke : (Rires) Excuse moi mon amour, trois ans, c'est vraiment long.

Lexa : M'as tu pardonnée ?

Clarke : Non, mais tu as l'éternité pour te faire pardonner maintenant.

Lexa : Avec plaisir ma Princesse.

On arrive devant Pike qui est entouré par la meute de Lexa, elle reprend forme humaine et on s'avance vers lui main dans la main.

Clarke : Tu as perdu, rends-toi et ta mort sera rapide.

Pike : JAMAIS !

Il se jette sur Lexa mais avant qu'il ne la touche il tombe à genoux criant de douleur, j'utilise tout mes nouveau pouvoirs à pleine puissance.

Clarke : Si vous osez toucher ma femme, je vous explose en millions de morceaux, ordonnez à vos hommes de se retirer ou la douleur sera éternelle, je vous l'assure.

Lexa : Mon amour, il ne peut pas répondre si tu lui broie le cœur comme ça.

Clarke : Oups, pardon. J'ai eu peur qu'il te blesse, je n'ai pas supporté.

Echo : T'es flippante Princesse, mais j'approuve à cent pour cent ton action.

Bellamy : Bébé, tu n'aides pas là.

Pike : C'est fait, arrêtez je vous en supplie.

Je relâche la pression et regarde Lincoln qui s'avance.

Clarke : A toi l'honneur, petit cadeau de mariage en avance.

Octavia : Eh, c'est moi ta cousine, vilaine.

(Rires)

Lincoln : (Sourire) Ensemble mon amour, ça te dit ?

Octavia : Ho que oui.

D'un geste sûr il décapite Pike qui n'a pas bronché et je mets le feu à son corps d'un claquement de doigts. D'un coup je me sens soulevée du sol et rigole en découvrant Lexa qui me fait tourner en l'air. Je l'embrasse passionnément sous les sifflements de notre famille et elle resserre ses bras autour de moi.

Lexa : Epouse-moi.

Clarke : Oui.

Lexa : Genre demain, avec Octavia et Lincoln.

Clarke : (Sourire) On a le temps, ne leur volons pas la vedette, mais on peut se marier dans un mois, laisse ma mère et la tienne organiser une fête somptueuse, tu sais qu'elles adorent ça. Puis tu n'a même pas de bague, alors tu devras attendre.

Je me tais quand elle passe une magnifique bague à mon doigt et souris, elle a tout prévu la bougre.

Lexa : Epouse moi, demain.

Lincoln : Et si on faisait un compromis, on se marie tous dans un mois, histoire de récupérer de cette bataille, pour ceux qui sont encore vivant, j'entends bien.

On frappe Lincoln en même temps et il éclate de rire en prenant Octavia dans ses bras.

Lexa : Comment ça tous ?

Echo : Bellamy m'a demander et j'ai dit oui.

Octavia : Raven a demandé à Nylah et elle à dit oui.

Aden : Monty et Harper aussi. Anya et Nyko en parlent aussi.

Wells : Et Roan et Luna.

Bellamy : John et Emori.

Clarke : Ok, je crois que vous êtes un peu trop optimistes, on ne peut organiser autant de mariages en un mois. Donc disons trois mois et comme ça on fait les choses bien et en grand.

Lexa : Demain ! (Embrasse)

Clarke : Je t'ai attendu trois ans, dis-toi que c'est une partie de ta rédemption.

Lexa : Tu et dure, mais tout ce que tu veux ma Princesse, tant que tu m'épouse et reste avec moi pour l'éternité.

Clarke : Mais j'y compte bien.

 **Trois mois plus tard...**

 **POV Lexa :**

Même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à Clarke, ça valait le coup d'attendre, tout est magnifique et je soupire de bonheur en dansant avec ma femme sur la piste de danse.

Madi : Moi aussi je veux danser Mamans.

On a adopté Madi, acheté une grande maison, prit deux chien et un chat. Toute ma famille s'amuse et sont heureux, c'est le paradis. Jamais je n'aurais cru être si heureuse. Seul le fait que ma famille finira par mourir un jour me chagrine, mais j'ai Clarke.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Pour l'éternité.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Pour l'éternité.

 **FIN**


End file.
